


La gente va a hablar

by Loredi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John llega a Bart's cinco minutos antes.</p><p>Universo alterno que diverge del canon en The Reichenbach Fall (final de la segunda temporada).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El hombre de la señora Hudson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pana_po_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pana_po_o/gifts), [PerlaNegra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/gifts).



> Gracias a mis lectoras alfa.

         

Cinco minutos. Cinco minutos más hubieran sido suficientes para lamentarse por el resto de su vida. Por fortuna, casi tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de su boca –“eres una máquina”— se arrepintió de haberlas dicho. Sherlock era muchas cosas, muchas de ellas nada halagadoras, pero no importaba, no para alguien que había pasado el último año y medio conociendo cada uno de sus matices y sombras, cada uno de sus colores. Sabía que Sherlock hacía las cosas a su manera y muchas veces decía cosas hirientes, a veces para alejar a los demás (y John tenía sus teorías al respecto); a veces, o eso parecía, para autoconvencerse.

 

Así que, armado de toda su paciencia hacia Sherlock, John verificó que la señora Hudson estaba bien, salió y tomó un taxi hacia Bart’s a toda prisa (por primera vez, consiguió uno en la primera oportunidad). Su conciencia lo martilleaba y la culpa lo hacía sentirse pequeño. Una voz en su interior le decía que quien tenía que sentir culpa era Sherlock, que incluso si pedía disculpas por lo que le había dicho el detective no lo iba a entender, pero esos pensamientos se evaporaron en cuanto llegó al laboratorio y lo encontró vacío.

 

—¿Sherlock?

 

La sangre se le heló ante el silencio y su instinto se erizó junto con los vellos de sus brazos.

 

Apenas estaba dando un paso atrás cuando su espalda chocó contra alguien. Alguien que soltó un grito. Se dio la vuelta al instante, con la mano dispuesta para sacar el arma, oculta en su espalda baja.

 

—John.

 

Pálida y asustada. Desde que la conocía, había lucido de muchas formas, incluso lívida y con el corazón roto, pero jamás en tal estado de pánico.

 

 —Molly, ¿qué pasa?

 

 —John —repitió, como si su presencia ahí constituyera una señal del apocalipsis.

 

 Eso le confirmó su presentimiento.

 

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿dónde está Sherlock?

 

—No lo sé —respondió rápidamente, pero su mirada la delató. Su mirada que se dirigió, apenas por unas décimas de segundo, hacia el techo del laboratorio.

 

John abrió mucho los ojos y no pudo más que temerse lo peor. Ni siquiera lo pensó. Como acto de reflejo salió corriendo por el pasillo y se asomó por la ventana que daba hacia la calle. Primero miró hacia el último piso y luego hacia la azotea, donde vio una cabellera negra asomarse. _Sherlock_ , pensó. _Sherlock, idiota, ¿qué haces?_

 

Sólo ese atisbo de cabello bastó para que prácticamente saltara hacia las escaleras y las subiera como no recordaba haber corrido, ni siquiera para salvar su propia vida en la guerra. Con el corazón desbocado, abrió la puerta que daba a la azotea y se encontró con esa escena escalofriante.

 

Cinco minutos hubieran sido la diferencia entre escuchar la voz de Moriarty, cargada de veneno, y no hacerlo.

 

—Tus amigos morirán si tú no saltas.

 

Todas las cosas que pasaron por su mente en esos segundos serían indescriptibles. Todos los amigos de Sherlock, todos ellos amigos de John. Sherlock. _Sherlock_.

 

Mientras el cerebro de John luchaba por reaccionar, la respuesta de su amigo fue una rigidez en la espalda y un ligero movimiento que apenas dejó ver a Moriarty detrás de él. Lo que sí pudo hacer John fue escuchar claramente: una sola palabra en voz de Sherlock como respuesta.

 

 _Tus amigos morirán_.

 

 —John.

 

Su corazón se comprimió.

 

—No sólo John –respondió Moriarty—. Todos.

 

—La señora Hudson.

 

Más por instinto de batalla que por realmente tener un plan, John despertó: sacó su arma, quitó el seguro y apuntó.

 

— _Todos_.

 

—Lestrade.

 

Desde ese ángulo no tenía oportunidad de un buen tiro, pues Sherlock cubría a Moriarty, así que se preparó en caso de que surgiera una oportunidad de oro. Hasta ahora siempre las habían tenido, Sherlock y él. _Una vez más_ , _por favor,_ pensaba, _una oportunidad más_.

 

—Tres balas, tres tiradores, tres víctimas. No hay manera de detenerlos ahora.

 

El rostro de Sherlock se desencajó. John apretó el arma.

 

—Tus únicos tres amigos en el mundo morirán. A menos que mi gente te vea saltar. Puedes arrestarme, puedes torturarme. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo –susurró, aunque en la cabeza de John todo sonó fuerte y claro—, pero nada va a evitar que tiren del gatillo. Tus únicos tres amigos en el mundo morirán. A menos que…

 

—Me suicide para completar tu historia –terminó Sherlock.

 

Esas tres palabras fueron suficientes para John. Esas tres palabras lograron romperle el corazón en mil pedazos y dejarlo sin aire, sin nada.

 

 —¡Sherlock! –gritó.

 

Los dos hombres al borde del techo se separaron de un salto. Moriarty logró soltarse del agarre de Sherlock y se alejó de él algunos pasos, hacia el centro de la azotea. Sherlock se quedó cerca del borde, sosteniéndose de él con las manos como si en cualquier momento sus fuerzas fueran a flaquear.

 

Más tardaron en acomodarse en sus nuevas posiciones que John en apuntarle a Moriarty, justo entre los ojos.

 

—John… —dijo Sherlock. En su voz ya se escuchaba la resignación.

 

—Oh, no, no, no, no —fue todo lo que dijo. Ya no podía apretar el arma o los dientes ni un milímetro más—. Ni siquiera lo pienses.

 

—¡Oh, miren quién está aquí! La mascota –sonrió Moriarty, desdeñosamente.

 

—No habrá suicidios –dijo John.

 

Moriarty sólo amplió su sonrisa y alzó las cejas.

 

—Oh, pero eso es algo que Sherlock tiene que decidir. Suicidio u homicidio —canturreó, girando su atención de nuevo hacia el detective, como si no hubiera un arma apuntándole.

 

John retuvo el aliento. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

 

—Vamos, ya. Hazlo —ordenó Moriarty, con los ojos como cuchillos, como si John no estuviera ahí, listo para matarlo—. Tu muerte es lo único que puede detener a mis hombres, porque yo no lo voy a hacer.

 

Por alguna extraña conexión que había desarrollado con el cerebro de Sherlock, John lo supo. Un brillo intenso pasó por los ojos del detective. Esperanza. John se acercó a Moriarty por un lado, con el arma, sin dejar que su mano temblara ni un milímetro. Sherlock se acercó por el otro.

 

Moriarty entornó los ojos.

 

—¡¿Qué?, ¿qué?! ¿De qué me perdí?

 

Sherlock habló, con cierto aire de triunfo.

 

—Dices que tú no lo harás, lo que quiere decir que sí puedes detener a los asesinos. Hay un código o una palabra o un número. No tengo que morir si te tengo.

 

John tragó y asintió, más para sí mismo que para los otros dos, que ni siquiera le prestaban atención.

 

Moriarty pareció divertido ante la idea.

 

—Oh… ¿crees que puedes hacerme detenerlos?, ¿crees que puedes obligarme?

 

John no quería mostrar duda, no cuando las palabras de Sherlock sonaban tan seguras, pero la indiferencia de Moriarty era turbadora.

 

—Sí —respondió Sherlock—. Y tú también lo crees.

 

—Sherlock, ni tu hermano ni la reina podrían obligarme a hacer algo que no quiera hacer.

 

John odió esa voz. Como si estuviera llena de… compasión.

 

—Sí, pero yo no soy mi hermano, ¿recuerdas? Yo soy tú. —Eso dejó sin respiración a John por unos segundos, antes de que Sherlock continuara—. Preparado para todo, para quemar. Preparado para hacer lo que la gente ordinaria no haría. Quieres que te salude el infierno y no te voy a decepcionar.

 

Moriarty ladeó la cabeza, con su aire de superioridad y grandes ojos llenos de victoria.

 

—Nah, sólo hablas de más. Nah, eres ordinario. Ordinario. Estás del lado de los ángeles.

 

—Oh —respondió Sherlock con fiereza, mirando de reojo a John—. Quizás esté del lado de los ángeles, pero no pienses ni por un segundo que soy uno de ellos.

 

Moriarty pareció reflexionarlo unos segundos. Miró a Sherlock fijamente, sin prestar la más mínima atención al arma que tendría como rehén a cualquier otro ser humano.

 

De repente asintió.

 

—No, no lo eres. Ya veo. No, no eres ordinario. No. Eres yo. Eres yo. Gracias, Sherlock Holmes. Gracias. Bendito seas. Mientras yo esté vivo nada les pasará a tus amigos…

 

Bang, un parpadeo.

 

El cambio fue tan repentino que John no lo vio venir. Apenas tuvo tiempo de mirar cómo Sherlock intentaba detenerlo, pero fue imposible. Había parpadeado como reflejo por la explosión de pólvora y, para cuando sus párpados subieron, Jim Moriarty yacía muerto en el techo del hospital.

 

Supo entonces que la otra arma, la suya, la que había estado en sus manos, había caído, si bien lo supo sólo por el ruido de ésta al chocar contra el suelo apenas después del cuerpo de Moriarty. Podrían haber pasado segundos o minutos. Silencio.

 

¿Había… había terminado?

 

El siguiente sonido que escuchó fue un jadeo de Sherlock. Al mirarlo, su corazón se detuvo un segundo. El detective tenía las manos en el cabello y lo jalaba hacia atrás con desesperación. Su rostro estaba sudado, sus ojos acuosos y pintado en su cara estaba el pánico puro que sólo había visto en él durante el incidente de Baskerville. Al seguir la mirada alterada de Sherlock hacia su propio cuerpo, John entendió por qué.

 

Había un haz de luz apuntando directamente a su corazón.

 

Sherlock dio un paso hacia atrás, acercándose al borde del edificio nuevamente.

  

—Sherlock. No —escuchó su voz, quebrándose sin que él lo quisiera.

 

—John... necesito que... necesito que veas.

 

—No.

 

—Necesito que le digas a todos que fui un fraude. A la señora Hudson, a Lestrade, a Molly, a quien te escuche...

 

—Sherlock, NO. Basta. Detente, por mí, por favor.

 

Pero ese argumento pareció sólo encender más a Sherlock, quien miró con ojos desesperados el láser. John lo siguió, intentando acercarse al borde del techo y, así, a él.

 

—Pero es sólo un truco —dijo, con la voz cortada también, dando otro paso hacia atrás.

 

—Sé lo que estás haciendo y sé que no...

 

—No vas a morir por un truco, ¿o sí, John? Si fuera tan inteligente podría salvarnos ahora. Y no puedo.

 

—Cuando nos conocimos… lo sabías todo, hasta lo de mi hermana…

 

—¡Nadie podría ser tan inteligente! —gritó, casi histérico, al subirse justo al borde.

 

—Tú sí —soltó, en una voz tan ahogada que casi muere en su garganta.

  

—John.

 

—Es tarde —le dijo—. No me vas a salvar de que me disparen convenciéndome de que eres un fraude, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque hasta mi último aliento voy a sostener que eres real.

 

El pecho de Sherlock se contrajo bajo su camisa y una risa ahogada salió de él. Sólo era un paso. Sólo tenía que girarse, dar un paso y caer al vacío. John lo vio girarse lentamente, pero antes de que se diera la vuelta por completo, él ya había subido a su lado. Sherlock lo miró confundido por unos segundos, antes que su mirada se centrara en el láser rojo que seguía a John incluso hasta ahí, ahora por su espalda.

 

—Yo no importo —explicó John.

  

—La señora Hudson, Lestrade… —espetó Sherlock, torpemente.

  

John colocó su brazo izquierdo sobre el antebrazo contrario de Sherlock y la mano derecha la usó para tapar los labios del hombre más exasperantemente necio que había pisado Londres.

 

—Lo sé.

 

—Voy a saltar —susurró Sherlock contra su mano.

 

—Lo sé.

 

—No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo —agregó, frunciendo el ceño.

 

John sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que el francotirador se cansara de la tensión y tirara del gatillo; aun sobre esa tensión, Sherlock le arrancó una sonrisa con su afirmación, su típico berrinche infantil.

 

—Lo sé.

 

John bajó la mano que había posado sobre los labios de Sherlock y la aferró a su otro antebrazo. Así, lo sostuvo unos segundos antes de abrazarlo por la cintura con todas sus fuerzas.

 

—John… —susurró Sherlock, claramente confundido.

 

—Tal y como no puedo evitar que saltes —dijo en voz baja, grave y ronca—, tú tampoco puedes evitar que yo lo haga.

 

—No puedes —respondió Sherlock, tomándolo por los hombros para separarlo y mirándolo a los ojos con pánico.

 

—Sí, sí puedo. Voy a saltar contigo.

 

Sherlock abrió la boca, como si quisiera decir algo. Luego miró hacia el cuerpo de Moriarty y en la dirección general en la que debía estar el francotirador que apuntaba a John. Entonces, asintió.

 

John exhaló todo el aire que había contenido y sonrió. Sintió cómo Sherlock movía su pierna derecha y se acercaba al final del edificio. Entonces John se sostuvo de su cintura y se alzó para plantarle un beso, fuerte y decidido en los labios. La boca de Sherlock se abrió aún más y sus ojos miraron a John con una mezcla de adoración e incredulidad.

 

Antes de que el francotirador pudiera cumplir su labor, Sherlock abrazó a John por los hombros con gran fuerza y John se aferró a su cintura de igual manera. Cuando Sherlock dio el último paso, John se dejó ir, siguiéndolo igual que siempre. Con él hasta el final. Cerró los ojos cuando el viento de la caída hizo que el abrigo de Sherlock golpeara su rostro.

 

~o0000o~ 

 

Sólo una vez había sentido justo esto: en Afganistán. Estar a punto de morir y saberlo. Aquella vez su último pensamiento fue “Dios mío, por favor, déjame vivir”. Esta vez fue diferente. Sintió una paz inmensa en su interior que sólo fue interrumpida por un dolor agudo y punzante en su antebrazo. Antes de tocar el piso, todo se volvió negro.

 

Cerró los ojos y se dejó morir.

 

~o0000o~ 

 

Todo estaba oscuro.

 

Eso tenía sentido, porque estaba muerto. Cerró los ojos. Eso no tenía sentido. Porque estaba muerto.

 

Sin embargo, además de sentirse confundido, mareado y con náuseas, no tenía otros síntomas de muerte. Sacudió la cabeza. Qué rayos estaba pensando, la muerte no tenía síntomas. Si tenía síntomas quería decir que estaba vivo, ¿pero cómo?

 

Abrió los ojos de nuevo. Seguía oscuro. Movió su mano izquierda ligeramente. Encierro. ¿Dónde? ¿Podía moverse?

 

Un ruido lo estremeció. Como las garras de un gato rasgando una pizarra. De pronto mucha luz y sus ojos luchando contra ella. _¿Sherlock?_

 

—¿Sherlock?

 

—Ya te han identificado, vámonos.

 

Sabía que algo estaba mal en esa escena, pero no lograba atinar a qué. En automático, como si su cuerpo respondiera más a las órdenes de Sherlock que a las propias, levantó el torso y luego evaluó sus alrededores para encontrar la mejor forma de obedecer. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre una bolsa, sobre una mesa y que el ruido espantoso había sido un cierre, ahora abierto. Sacó las piernas y puso los pies en el suelo. Estaba descalzo. Fue entonces cuando notó que también estaba desnudo.

 

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Sherlock le pasó una toalla.

 

—Límpiate y ponte esto, rápido.

 

No sabía qué debía limpiar, pero al pasarse la toalla por la cara, ésta resultó bañada en sangre. Su corazón se aceleró y un jadeo salió de su boca sin que pudiera filtrarlo. Realmente estaba confundido.

 

—El cuello y los hombros también –agregó Sherlock.

 

Hasta entonces se le ocurrió a John alzar la vista y ver qué hacía el detective. También se estaba vistiendo, a toda prisa. Intentó imitarlo, pero su “a toda prisa” terminó en “torpemente” y él lo supo, a pesar de que toda su atención se concentró en ponerse apenas dos prendas: unos pantalones deportivos y una playera de mangas largas, demasiado grande para su tamaño.

 

Cuando terminó, Sherlock ya estaba esperándolo, pulcramente ataviado en un traje, si bien más sencillo que los que acostumbraba usar.

 

—Vamos.

 

Seguir a Sherlock era fácil; en teoría sólo tenía que seguir sus instintos. Un pie tras otro, un pie… No se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba intentando mover ambos pies al mismo tiempo hasta que Sherlock lo tomó por el brazo y comenzó a guiarlo, como un bastón de lujo. John soltó una risita. Su bastón de lujo. Sherlock lo miró, al parecer intentando regañarlo, pero al final una ligera arruga en la comisura de su boca lo delató. John soltó más risitas.

 

Salieron a un patio, donde sólo dieron dos pasos para entrar en una ambulancia. Sherlock ayudó a John a recostarse en la camilla y él se desparramó en la banca dispuesta para los paramédicos, tal cual solía hacerlo en el sillón de dos plazas del departamento de la calle Baker.

 

John se volteó sobre su costado para verlo mejor y sonrió. La naturalidad de aquella pose lo tranquilizó al grado de que cerró los ojos una vez más, sin preocuparse si vivía o moría.

 

~o0000o~ 

 

El segundo despertar no fue tan agradablemente confuso como el primero. Despertó porque la sed lo estaba matando. Le dolía el cerebro, que parecía palpitar dentro de su cráneo haciéndose diez veces más grande y luego diez veces más pequeño. Su cuerpo estaba débil y su mente más. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

 

—Bebe.

 

Ante la voz de Sherlock, obedeció con los ojos medio cerrados. El agua simple le supo a gloria y bebió lo más que debía. Se arrepintió casi de inmediato, cuando el último trago le causó arcadas y lo dejó vomitando el agua y al parecer nada más. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había metido algo en su estómago?

 

~o0000o~ 

 

El tercer despertar fue más normal.

 

Excepto por el hecho de que Sherlock Holmes le estaba ofreciendo paracetamoles.

 

—¡Jesús bendito! –exclamó, levantándose de un salto.

 

—¿Qué? –gruñó Sherlock, frunciendo el ceño y entornando los ojos, como si estuviera analizando la situación para entender qué de toda la escena podría provocar esa reacción.

 

—Estás vivo.

 

Eso causó que rodara los ojos.

 

—Obviamente. Toma esto.

 

No fue sino hasta que las pastillas habían pasado por su garganta que John cayó en cuenta.

 

—Estoy vivo también.

 

—No seas idiota, John —pidió Sherlock en su tono de siempre, como si no hubieran…

 

—¡Saltamos de un maldito edificio, Sherlock!, ¿cómo es que estamos vivos?

 

—John, tranquilo, todo está bien....

 

—¡No, no está bien! —bufó.

 

Eso hizo que Sherlock se irguiera y se tensara, observando a John ávidamente por unos segundos.

 

—¿Sher…?

 

—Pensaste que íbamos a morir —interrumpió, en voz muy seria.

 

John lo miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, igual de insoportablemente inteligente que la primera.

 

—¿Qué? Sherlock, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero saltamos de un maldito edificio hacia el pavimento. Obviamente no esperaba que fuéramos a tomar té con la reina después, ¿cómo…?

 

—Pensaste que íbamos a morir.

 

John suspiró profundamente, se frotó el puente de la nariz y lo miró, intentando tomarlo con paciencia.

 

—Sí, Sherlock.

 

—No entendiste el plan, pensaste que íbamos a morir —repitió, como si fuera una máquina descompuesta—. Y aun así saltaste.

 

John jamás pensó que Sherlock fuera a caer en su propio pecado. Ese de enunciar lo obvio. Sin ganas de echárselo en cara, se limitó a responder, porque el detective parecía realmente afectado ante esa noticia.

 

—Sí, Sherlock.

 

Su respuesta afirmativa sólo pareció contrariarlo mucho más. Una mueca de dolor cruzó por su rostro y se alejó un paso.

 

—¿Por qué? –preguntó, con la voz más aguda que de costumbre.

 

Entonces fue que John vio cómo la situación había dado la vuelta contra él radicalmente. Ahora era él quien debía dar explicaciones. Tragó, intentó imaginar que el calor que sentía en las mejillas no tenía que ver nada con que el color rojo hubiera llegado a ellas; volvió a tragar y miró hacia el piso para evitar ver a los ojos a su amigo.

 

—Ok, esta vez voy a elegir echarte en cara que estás haciendo preguntas muy obvias.

 

Sherlock echó el rostro hacia un lado, frunció la boca y puso ese gesto. Ese en el que sus pensamientos pasaban por sus ojos a una velocidad desbocada de mil y uno por segundo. Después de unos instantes, resopló con frustración. Su siguiente frase la dijo en una voz demasiado vulnerable, una que John sólo había escuchado en Baskerville.

 

—Creo… creo que no sé si entiendo.

 

John suspiró profundamente y, con una ligera molestia en la garganta, susurró sus siguientes palabras.

 

—Está bien si no quieres entender, Sherlock.

 

Y ahí estaba. Algo que John podría expresar, si se le permitía la metáfora, como una especie de manija que dejaba en manos de Sherlock. Podía cerrar la puerta con toda tranquilidad y ponerle seguro para siempre, sin que nadie regresara a husmear los vergonzosos acontecimientos previos a la caída. O podía abrirla y dejar salir cosas que, había que decirlo, en manos de ambos podrían llegar a ser peores que aquéllas de la caja de Pandora.

 

La llave estaba en manos del detective. Su respuesta no tardó en venir.

 

—Pero sí quiero entender —gruñó, con los puños cerrados al grado de que sus uñas se veían visiblemente clavadas en las palmas de sus manos.

 

Aquella respuesta no era la que John creía que recibiría, aunque sí en la que tenía esperanzas. El color volvió a sus mejillas.

 

—Oh —dijo, aunque en cuanto soltó la exclamación se sintió tremendamente estúpido—. Bien. Entonces… bien.

 

Él no sabía de qué otra forma reaccionar y Sherlock respondió con silencio, así que parecía que ahora la llave la tenía él.

 

—Vamos… —sugirió John, intentando tomar las riendas antes de que la puerta que Sherlock acababa de abrir les dejara caer todo su peso encima—-. Vamos a tomarlo con calma, ¿sí? Poco a poco.

 

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un gesto en la cara del detective, que bien podía haber sido positivo o negativo. Para calmarse, se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba vivo. De que estaban vivos. Para su sorpresa, Sherlock puso los brazos alrededor de sus hombros y por unos largos segundos que le supieron a poco, estuvieron abrazados como en la azotea del edificio de Bart’s, con la diferencia de que esta vez…

 

—¿Sherlock?

 

—¿Mmm? —respondió éste, sin cuidado.

 

—¿Dónde rayos estamos?

 

~o0000o~

 

En esencia, tras una escueta explicación de Sherlock, John tenía en claro no más de tres cosas: la primera, Mycroft era un cabrón y habría que darle un puñetazo en cuanto lo viera porque no sólo estaba enterado de todo, sino que era cómplice de primera mano y había proporcionado la… “estancia”; segundo, dicha estancia se encontraba todavía en Londres, pero darle una dirección exacta requería demasiado esfuerzo de Sherlock. (2.2. Decirle exactamente cómo era que seguían vivos también era pedir mucho, además de que “era tan obvio con toda la información que John tenía que incluso su cerebro limitado lo entendería eventualmente”.)

 

Tercero, y probablemente lo más importante, si hubiera llegado cinco minutos después, hubiera visto a Sherlock saltar sin ninguna explicación. Habría desaparecido de su vida quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, quizás para siempre, y John nunca se hubiera perdonado y probablemente hubiera terminado tirándose de un edificio sin trucos mágicos que lo salvaran. Era un panorama bastante feo.

 

—Bien —dijo, intentando darle buena cara al asunto—, ¿y cuál es el plan?

 

—Demasiado largo para explicar. En resumen sobre tu intervención: te quedas aquí, yo destruyo toda la red de Moriarty —respondió el detective, tan campante, antes de tirarse en una silla y poner su típica “pose de pensar”, con las manos en señal de plegaria, pegadas a su nariz.

 

—Con dos cojones —susurró John, antes de plantarle cara con firmeza.

 

Sherlock se limitó a mirarlo de reojo, hasta que notó que John no estaba de broma, sino realmente enfurecido.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Pensé que estos años te habrían dado una idea, ya sabes, del hecho de que NO SOY UN PUTO ADORNO.

 

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

 

—Estoy perfectamente consciente de que no eres un adorno.

 

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y entonces por qué ahora quieres que sea tu esposa trofeo y me quede en casa para hacerte de comer mientras tú vas a trabajar?

 

—No quiero que me hagas de comer —respondió Sherlock, confundido pero con un amago de sonrisa, de esos tan extraños en él que John atesoraba. El maldito sabía cómo ganar de la manera más sucia y vil...

 

—No es el punto —respondió, llevándose las manos a la cintura para evitar soltarle un golpe—. No voy a quedarme quieto sin hacer nada mientras tú sales a hacer quién sabe qué cosas.

 

Cualquier sombra de sonrisa se esfumó.

 

—El plan está cuidadosamente diseñado para que la intervención de una persona eche abajo la red de Moriarty completa. Si se cometiera un solo error... —explicó, entrecerrando los ojos de esa forma que hacía que surgieran arrugas alrededor de ellos.

 

—Sherlock —respondió John, casi en un suspiro, negándose a considerar un insulto que Sherlock creyera que él podía cagarla y arruinar todo. Después de todo, estábamos hablando del mismo Sherlock que lo había declarado idiota a horas de conocerlo—. Puedo ayudarte.

 

El rostro de Sherlock mostró que no estaba muy convencido de ello.

 

—La inclusión de otra persona en ese plan requeriría de adaptación meticulosa...

 

—Lo cual, tú y tu prodigiosa mente seguro podrán hacer sin problema alguno —interrumpió John, alzando una ceja—. Aunque, si fuera necesario, estoy seguro de que podría pedirle ayuda a Mycro...

 

—Puedo hacerlo yo mismo —interrumpió de inmediato.

 

Era casi gracioso, cómo John había aprendido a manipular el ego del detective como nadie. Sabía que involucrar a su hermano en ese asunto le pegaría duro.

 

—Bien, pues está hecho. Mañana mismo empezarás a adaptar ese plan tuyo y nos aseguraremos de que nadie salga herido por culpa de ese loco... si no es que ya salió alguien herido. Oh por dios, ¿están bien la señora Hudson y Lestrade?

 

Sherlock asintió.

 

—Mycroft lo verificó —dijo, con un gesto de disgusto en el que se leía que había intentado hacerlo él, personalmente, pero no lo habían dejado salir de aquel escondite.

 

—Muy bien, entonces a descansar.

 

—No es de noche —aclaró Sherlock—. Y sé lo que hiciste.

 

—¿Qué hice? —respondió con su mejor mirada de inocencia y las manos en su espalda.

 

Sherlock sonrió de lado.

 

—Obvio.

 

—Aun así voy a trabajar contigo —respondió, con su propia sonrisa de superioridad.

 

—Bien. Empecemos. Pásame el laboratorio.

 

Por instinto, John estaba acostumbrado a pasarle a Sherlock las cosas más ridículas, así que primero hizo amago de moverse y luego reflexionó.

 

—¿El qué?

 

Los ojos de Sherlock brillaron.

 

~o0000o~

 

John no era bueno calculando el tiempo al estar despierto, no sin un reloj. Sus épocas de estudiante de medicina lo habían acostumbrado a controlar el tiempo que pasaba dormido, pero eso no ayudaba en esa situación. Si quería adivinar, diría que habían pasado de cinco a siete horas desde que había despertado y Sherlock lo había puesto a trabajar como su ayudante —esclavo— en el laboratorio portátil que al parecer Mycroft había dispuesto para él. Fue entonces que la puerta de aquella habitación en lo que parecía ser una bodega abandonada se abrió y entró luz por ella. Luz que no parecía ser de un atardecer…

 

—Buenos días —saludó voz femenina.

 

Sherlock, con la mirada en las reacciones que cuidadosamente estaba provocando en su laboratorio, respondió con un gruñido. Al parecer no se trataba de ningún peligro, así que John, como siempre intentando reparar el daño, suspiró y retornó el saludo.

 

—Me alegra ver que ya están despiertos —dijo la mujer, ignorando su saludo y, a decir verdad, con muy poca alegría.

 

—Anthea —la reconoció por fin John, una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz proveniente del exterior.

 

Por supuesto que Mycroft enviaría a su eterna aliada para echarles un vistazo. Eso entre otras cosas, dedujo, cuando tras ella entraron dos hombres con traje que cargaban varios paquetes.

 

—Aquí hay comida —explicó la asistente, señalando con celular en mano unas bolsas de plástico con el logotipo de un restaurante de comida rápida que Sherlock toleraba cuando tenía hambre tras un caso.

 

Ante una orden silenciosa, el hombre de traje que cargaba esas bolsas las dejó sobre la silla, ya que Sherlock estaba ocupando la única mesa disponible y era obvio que no iba ni a intentar moverse.

 

—Cambios de ropa para diez días, a su conveniencia —explicó entonces Anthea. A su siguiente señal, el segundo hombre arrastró dos maletas y las dejó junto a la cama en la que John había estado inconsciente.

 

—Gracias —respondió John, pero nadie le respondió. Aparentemente los buenos modales sólo corrían en la sangre de una persona en esa bodega.

 

—Teléfonos para esta semana. Cada dos o tres semanas se les harán llegar nuevos.

 

Eso sí lo hizo alzar las cejas.

 

—Woah, ¿en serio?

 

El primer hombre, el que había traído la comida, sacó del interior de su saco dos dispositivos negros y brillantes y los dejó sobre la cama, tras haber echado un vistazo alrededor y no encontrar otro lugar.

 

—Y aquí están los diarios de hoy —finalizó Anthea, con un tono que no incitaba a preguntas, reclamos o conversación alguna.

 

John estiró la mano y recibió la bolsa blanca en la que Anthea (¿o sus esclavos propios?) había colocado un pesado fajo de periódicos. Cuando logró que la mujer hiciera contacto visual con él por unos segundos, aprovechó para preguntar.

 

—Ey, ey, antes de irte, ¿podrías explicarme qué es todo esto? ¿Y qué pasará si necesitamos algo más?

 

Los hombres de traje salieron por donde habían venido. Anthea lo miró con un gesto lleno de disgusto.

 

—Entonces, ustedes lo consiguen —respondió.

 

—¿Con qué dinero? Ni siquiera tengo la ropa con la que… —explicó, alzando los brazos para dejar en claro que aquella ropa estaba diseñada para una persona tres o cuatro tallas más grande que él. "Una persona promedio", hubiera dicho Sherlock.

 

—Hay dinero suficiente en las bolsas de cada cambio de ropa —explicó entonces, para su sorpresa, el mismo que había hablado en su cabeza, todavía con la mirada fija en su experimento y con los brazos cruzados.

 

—Oh, entonces supongo que… —La puerta se cerró de un portazo y Anthea había desaparecido—. Gracias…

 

Después de unos minutos de silencio, en los que John esperaba que alguien le explicara el plan mientras dicho alguien no se movía ni un milímetro, decidió sentarse en la cama y echarle un vistazo a los teléfonos y a los periódicos. Éstos últimos todavía estaban calientes, dentro de su bolsa, como si hubieran salido de la prensa en ese instante. Y fue entonces que cayó en cuenta.

 

—Sherlock –gruñó—. Dijiste que no era de noche y obviamente acaba de amanecer.

 

—Y tú me manipulaste para inmiscuirte en el plan —respondió, monótono—. Además ya habías dormido muchas horas. Era aburrido.

 

John intentó calmarse y respirar profundo.

 

—¿Y tú dormiste algo desde la última vez que te vi caer inconsciente?

 

—Irrelevante. No lo necesito y hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

 

—Tomaré eso como un no y te mandaré a tomar una siesta ante las primera señales de psicosis por falta de sueño.

 

Sherlock frunció el ceño y los labios. Por un momento John se preguntó si podría salir ileso al llamarle a aquel gesto "puchero".

 

—Nunca he manifestado un síntoma tan vulgar.

 

—No, cariño, pasa que siempre tienes un grado de psicosis y es difícil para ti identificar cuando va en aumento —respondió, no sin cierto filo.

 

Después del silencio que siguió, John se resignó a no conseguir más respuestas por un rato y decidió distraerse con algo más. Estiró la mano hacia los periódicos pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlos ambos celulares sonaron a la vez y John los tomó. No fue difícil distinguir cuál sería el de Sherlock, ya que su marca favorita era inconfundible y extremadamente cara. El dispuesto para John era un Nokia, muy parecido al que Harry le había regalado, pero obviamente de generación más reciente. Silbó ante el lujo.

 

Tras darle un par de vueltas para intentar familiarizarse con los botones, abrió el aparato que le correspondía y encontró un mensaje de un número desconocido. Sólo decía una palabra:

 

“Gracias”.

 

Alzó la ceja.

 

De nada, suponía. En realidad, pensaba, se sentía bien que en todo aquel embrollo alguien se tomara un segundo para agradecerle algo, aunque no supiera exactamente qué. Además, se hubiera sentido mil veces mejor si ese alguien hubiera sido Sherlock, pero esa imagen era demasiado ridícula y... agridulce.

 

¿Qué diría el mensaje que le había llegado a él? Alcanzó el otro equipo, curioso, pero lo encontró protegido por contraseña. Gruñó.

 

—Pásame el teléfono —ordenó el detective casi al instante.

 

John se lo tiró a la cabeza, pero toda la satisfacción se fue cuando Sherlock logró atraparlo sin dificultades. Malditos reflejos. 

 

Cuatro dígitos de contraseña después, Sherlock resopló y guardó el teléfono en el bolso de su pantalón sin mayor cuidado.

 

—¿Qué decía?

 

—Mycroft —fue toda su respuesta, como si esa palabra le dijera exactamente qué contenía el mensaje.

 

—¿Cómo supiste la contraseña?

 

—Mycroft es demasiado obvio —respondió, con una miradita desdeñosa en su dirección.

 

Después de eso, John esperó más conversación, mientras su mente le daba vueltas al mensaje. “Gracias”. Tras unos minutos, no había avanzado mucho en descifrarlo. _¿Gracias por qué, exactamente, Mycroft?_ Decidió sacar los periódicos de la bolsa en la que estaban envueltos y entonces se llevó el titular de su vida.

 

—Oh, mierda…

 

~o0000o~ 

  

**Falso genio detective mata 'bloguero' y se suicida**

 

Lon, U.K.— La tarde de ayer fueron llamadas las fuerzas del orden al hospital San Bartholomew, donde fueron encontrados los cuerpos sin vida del famoso detective privado Sherlock Holmes y su constante acompañante, el doctor John Watson. Las primeras versiones de testigos en el lugar indican que el detective lanzó al que se refería como 'su bloguero' del techo del hospital, para luego tirarse él mismo. El también capitán de las fuerzas de la reina fue identificado esta misma noche por Harriet Watson, hermana del hoy occiso, mientras que el cuerpo del detective amateur lo fue por el detective inspector G. Lestrade, actualmente bajo investigación, quien arribó inmediatamente al lugar del crimen.

 

Una fuente cercana, que no quiso que se diera a conocer su nombre por temor a represalias, nos indicó que el detective siempre había dado señales de psicopatía y que más de un miembro de New Scotland Yard, donde se sabe trabajó los últimos años, no confiaba en él. "Esperábamos que en cualquier momento él hubiera proporcionado el cadáver que estuviéramos revisando", dijo la fuente. Esta vez, por lo menos, parece que fue así, con el cadáver de su compañero de departamento y supuestamente amigo.

 

Decimos "por lo menos" pues todavía están por investigarse las decenas de crímenes en cuyas pesquisas presuntamente participó el detective de manera extraoficial, todo esto traído a la luz por Richard Brooks, hecho famoso hace algunos días por sus declaraciones EN EXCLUSIVA para este periódico. Recordemos que Brooks señaló ser un actor contratado por Holmes para representar a su enemigo  [...].

 

 

**Saltan de la fama a la muerte detective y ‘bloguero’**

 

Apenas hace unas semanas comentábamos la fulminante fama adquirida por el autodenominado "detective consultor" Sherlock Holmes en las arenas del crimen del reino. Esta mañana hemos amanecido con una oscura noticia: Sherlock Holmes ha muerto. Quizás a algunos no les resulte tan sorpresivo, tomando en cuenta el reciente escándalo relacionado con Richard Brook, el actor que afirmó haber sido contratado por el detective para armar una historia alrededor de él en la que se le presentara como un héroe. Sería difícil afirmar, sobre todo tras los resultados de nuestra última encuesta (ver versión en línea) que la gente no esperaba un resultado similar a este ante la serie de mentiras, dichos y desdichos relacionados con el detective aficionado.

 

Sin embargo, la historia dio un giro inesperado y oscuro el día de hoy, que nos deja más preguntas que respuestas: además del detective, ha habido una víctima más. Mejor conocido como su "bloguero" personal, el también doctor John Watson, quien compartía un departamento en la calle Baker con el hoy fallecido detective, se cuenta como víctima mortal. Las primeras investigaciones no son concluyentes, a pesar de que algunas fuentes claman que se trata de un asesinato-suicidio, en vistas del descubrimiento de la falsedad del "héroe". En rueda de prensa, el detective inspector Timothy Dimmock ha declarado que se están llevando a cabo las investigaciones pertinentes, lo cual no nos dice nada. ¿Eran cómplices acaso? ¿Decidieron morir juntos cuando su charada se vio descubierta? ¿Se trató de un acto mutuo y consciente, de un accidente o, como algunas fuentes declaran, del último gran asesinato de una mente psicópata?

 

En cualquier caso, la sociedad clama respuestas. Necesitamos explicaciones, no sólo sobre la muerte del señor Watson, sino también para los familiares y amigos de todas aquellas personas cuyos asesinatos fueron investigados con la intervención de Sherlock Holmes. Necesitamos que nos digan quién era realmente, más que nunca, después del final que tuvo.

 

**'Dúo' pierde vida trágicamente**

 

Esta tarde se extinguió de manera trágica la vida del detective consultor Sherlock Holmes, al caer su cuerpo del hospital San Bartholomew, de donde se presume que se lanzó quitándose la vida junto con su compañero John Watson, conocido por ser el bloguero oficial del detective, con quien compartía su trabajo, su departamento de la calle Baker y su vida. Se sabe que vivían juntos desde hacía año y medio, que trabajaban juntos en los casos en los que tomaba el detective y eran buenos en lo que hacían. Sin embargo, todo esto se puso en duda recientemente, tras la investigación de una reportera que "trajo a la luz" la existencia de Richard Brooks, un supuesto actor que afirmaba haber sido contactado por Sherlock Holmes para una especie de farsa y quien desde entonces no ha podido ser contactado para dar mayores declaraciones.

 

En esta redacción queremos hacer la temeraria —en estos momentos— afirmación de que creemos en Sherlock Holmes y John Watson. Que sabemos que Moriarty es real —y aportaremos las pruebas respectivas— y que confiamos en que sea esclarecido lo que a partir de ahora llamaremos el asesinato de los compañeros [...].

 

~o0000o~ 

 

John terminó de leer las primeras planas de los periódicos con las orejas rojas y sin muchas ganas de examinar las páginas interiores.

 

—Ok, la gente ya está hablando.

 

Sherlock, ¿cómo había llegado ahí?, resopló a sus espaldas.

 

—Nadie tiene la más mínima idea de lo que pasó.

 

—Ni siquiera yo —asintió John—. Pero todos quieren ser los que adivinen... credibilidad y eso.

 

—El más cercano a los hechos es el tercero y no me hagas hablar de su pésima redacción y uso agravante de adjetivos.

 

John puso una mueca.

 

—¿Estás consciente de que ése es el que insinúa que tú y yo éramos...?

 

—¿Tu punto? —preguntó sin cuidado, ya cuando iba de regreso hacia el experimento.

 

John sacudió la cabeza, con la boca entreabierta.

 

~o0000o~ 

 

Pasó un rato tirado en la cama mientras Sherlock vaciaba, tras medirlos minuciosamente, ciertos polvos misteriosos en ciertas cápsulas. John aprendió más cosas sobre este nuevo celular de las que se había molestado en aprender con el anterior. Una lástima que fueran a cambiárselo tan seguido, cuando apenas estaba acostumbrándose a él. Incluso, no sin cierta emoción, había descubierto la manera de entrar a internet desde él y había googleado palabras al azar. Después había googleado su nombre, pero los encabezados que aparecieron en las noticias lo hicieron arrepentirse inmediatamente. Por un minuto estuvo tentado a revisar su correo personal o el blog, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió. Aunque Sherlock no le explicara ni un punto del plan, algo que entendía claramente es que éste dependía de que estuvieran muertos. Suponía que un muerto no revisaba sus cuentas de correo electrónico desde la tumba. Aunque seguramente sí había aplicaciones para _eso_...

 

Se sobó la barbilla y, con esos pensamientos, supo que había llegado demasiado lejos.

 

—Ok, suficiente. No puedo seguir intentando ayudarte en este... plan, caso o como quieras llamarlo, si no tengo respuestas.

 

Sherlock terminó de armar su cápsula, con toda tranquilidad, para luego sentarse con la espalda bien recta.

 

—Bien. Pregunta —respondió, magnánimo.

 

"¿En serio?", pensó John, pero se mordió la lengua para evitar preguntar lo obvio. De la emoción casi salta de la cama y sobre Sherlock, pero también en eso pudo contenerse.

 

Tenía tantas preguntas que necesitaban respuesta urgente, que sólo pudo decir una que ni siquiera le había parecido tan imperiosa hasta que salió de su boca, con un dejo de angustia.

 

—¿Hiciste que Harry identificara mi "cadáver"?

 

—Irrelevante para el caso —desestimó Sherlock—. Siguiente pregunta.

 

—¡Responde! —ordenó John con su mejor voz de mando, grave, fuerte y ligeramente enojada.

 

Sherlock lo miró de reojo y asintió.

 

—Sí.

 

—Ok... ok. —Respiró profundamente—. ¿Por qué?

 

—Cualquier otra persona que no fuera un familiar directo habría despertado sospechas. Necesitábamos atestiguar irrefutablemente que se trataba de tu cadáver.

 

—¿Y cómo pudo? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta...? Oh dios, ¿estaba ebria?

 

Sherlock "respondió" encogiendo los hombros.

 

—Jesús bendito, Sherlock, hiciste que mi hermana... Dios, espero que Harry no lo tome como pretexto para beber más.

 

—Como incentivo para entrar en AA —dedujo, con toda seriedad.

 

—Vaya, gracias —dijo, sarcástico—. Y sólo tuviste que matarme para lograrlo.

 

—No te...

 

—Irrelevante —interrumpió John, entre dientes—. ¿Cómo salimos vivos de ahí?

 

—Con el plan D.

 

—¿Y cuál era...? ¡¿Plan D?! Sherlock, ¿cuántos planes...?

 

—Los planes A, B y C fueron desechados conforme las circunstancias se fueron revelando. El código que Moriarty me había dado era una trampa, no pude obligarlo a dar la orden de bajar las armas y...

 

—¿Y?

 

Sherlock se acomodó en su silla, como si de repente aquel pequeño espacio le quedara muy grande.

 

—Y no estaba sólo yo en el techo —gruñó, mirándolo a los ojos.

 

Increíblemente, John se sintió sonreír. Sí, definitivamente en algún momento entre su tierna infancia y su actual vejez, como por ejemplo cuando decidió invadir Afganistán, había perdido la cordura.

 

—Bien. Este plan... D, ¿de qué se trataba?

 

—D.2, en realidad. Una variación del plan C.3. —John sólo movió la muñeca y agitó la mano, incitándolo a continuar—. Fingir mi... nuestras muertes con ayuda de Molly.

 

—¡¿Molly?! Jesús bendito —comentó en voz baja, intentando no interrumpir la explicación que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado.

 

—Y de Mycroft y su gente —soltó en un gruñido.

 

John sacudió la cabeza.

 

—Aun con el gobierno británico de nuestro lado, caímos de un edificio, Sherlock.

 

—Caímos sobre un camión de colchones, John. Pensé que sería obv...

 

—¿Eso es en serio?

 

Rodó los ojos.

 

—Por supuesto que es en serio, ¿tendrías todos tus huesos completos de no haber sido así?

 

John negó ligeramente con la cabeza, concentrado en otro detalle.

 

—Pero no recuerdo nada...

 

—Reacción normal.

 

—¿A qué?

 

—A los beta bloqueadores.

 

—¿Beta...? ¡¿me produjiste un infarto para fingir mi muerte?!

 

Ante eso, el otro resopló, con indignación.

 

—Por supuesto que no. No era una dosis letal, si lo hubiera sido ambos lo sabríamos para estos momentos.

 

Eso no ayudó a que el gesto de John se tornara más amigable, al contrario.

 

—¿Y digamos que, sólo por coincidencia, cargabas una dosis de beta bloqueadores suficiente para noquear a un hombre de mi tamaño?

 

—En realidad, a uno del mío, pero recalculé dosis la necesaria para ti en el camino.

 

—¡¿En el camino?! —repitió, porque parecía condenado a repetir de por vida todos los sinsentidos de Sherlock—. ¿Mientras íbamos cayendo? Espera... ¿pensabas usarla en ti?

 

—Sólo si alguien intentaba pasar por encima del truco de la pelota.

 

—¿La pelota?

 

—Obvio, John —regañó Sherlock, antes de lanzarse a su maleta, sacar la mitad de la ropa y dar con una pelota pequeña y dura. Se la colocó en la axila e hizo que John le tomara el pulso.

 

—¿Pensabas engañar con esto a quien te revisara el pulso?

 

—Esperaba que no fuera... personal médico capacitado y en sus cinco sentidos —murmuró—, pero siempre hay algo, una situación que no se controla. Si al bajar observaba algo extraño: beta bloqueadores, plan C.3.

 

—Si tu amigo salta contigo y no tiene idea del plan y su estado de consciencia lo arruinaría: beta bloqueadores. Plan D.2.

 

—Técnicamente, no sabía que no entendías el plan, pero sabía que serías malo fingiendo tu muerte —explicó, sin asomo de arrepentimiento.

 

—Me drogaste —concluyó John—. Realmente fuiste y prácticamente me indujiste un infarto para que no arruinara tu plan. No pudiste explicarme la situación desde el principio, podríamos...

 

Sherlock succionó su labio inferior y su boca se hizo una línea.

 

—¡No quería provocarte un infarto! ¡No sabía que tenía hombres armados para ese momento! ¡Pensé que sólo me quería a mí...! ¡No sabía que se iba a disparar!

 

Verlo en tal histeria fue como una cubetada de agua fría para su enojo. Fue peor verlo soltar las palabras "no sabía" con tanta angustia. Sherlock no sabía. No sabía algo que podía haber terminado con la vida de todos sus seres queridos.

 

—Ey... ey... —susurró, acercándose más a él—. Está bien... e-está bien.

 

Con movimientos torpes puso la mano en su hombro y le dio palmaditas.

 

Sherlock se hiperventiló por unos segundos. Luego, con la palma de la mano de lleno en la cara, pareció calmarse. John quería lanzarse sobre él y asfixiarlo en un abrazo, pero sabía que su amigo no era muy dado a los gestos físicos, así que se limitó a apretar su hombro para darle ánimos y demostrarle que estaba ahí, junto a él, que juntos irían contra el mundo.

 

—A partir de ahora, ningún plan que me involucre del cual no esté enterado, ¿ok? —susurró—. Es más, agrega a eso todos los planes que sólo te involucren a ti. Tendrás que decirme todo.

 

Sherlock resopló.

 

—Aburrido.

 

—Esa es la vida para ti —replicó, con una sonrisa ligera.

 

John tenía muchas preguntas más, pero de momento ver a Sherlock con los ojos realmente llorosos (realmente, no por sus trucos usuales) lo detuvo y se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que John comenzó a cabecear y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cansado; no podían culparlo: ¡lo habían casi matado hacía pocas horas!

 

—Ok, hora de comenzar —declaró el detective.

 

Con la mirada decidida, dio un paso hacia la puerta.

 

—No, definitivamente no. Llevo como doce horas despierto después de, aparentemente, haber sido drogado hasta las uñas. Lo menos que merezco es un par de horas de sueño. Y tú, tú... ¿cuántas horas llevas despierto? ¿48?

 

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos pero no respondió.

 

—Siesta. AHORA —ordenó John.

 

—Sólo hay una cama —argumentó.

 

—Dormiré en el piso, sobre la mesa si es necesario, dormiré después de ti, pero vas a dormir. YA. Cualquier cosa que haya esperado un día puede esperar dos.

 

—No necesariamente...

 

—Ya.

 

Por amplios que fueran los ademanes y nutridos los gruñidos de Sherlock, al final terminó metiéndose en la cama. Tan pronto como su frente tocó la almohada, se quedó dormido, para preocupación de John, boca abajo. Al acomodarlo, se arriesgaría a despertarlo y que no volviera a dormir hasta que su estado de psicosis le provocara alucinaciones, así que John decidió conformarse con mover un poco la almohada para ayudarlo a respirar.

 

Se sentó en la silla, donde comenzó a dejar que el agotamiento lo alcanzara hasta hacerlo dormitar por unos minutos, con la cabeza colgando. Después, a regañadientes, se hizo un hueco en el pedazo de cama que no ocupaba Sherlock con su... _largo_ cuerpo y se dejó dormir, más por agotamiento que por tener la paz mental que necesitaba para hacerlo tranquilamente.

 

~o0000o~

 

Al parecer había subestimado la capacidad de Sherlock para dormir. Eso o el detective había estado durmiendo peor que de costumbre en los últimos días, porque John se despertó antes que él. Y John había estado drogado. Con un gesto preocupado, quitó el cabello de la frente de Sherlock y la tocó: nada fuera de lo usual. Sherlock estaba tan frío como un cadáver hasta en sus mejores días. Miró su celular, cubriendo la pantalla para que el brillo no molestara a Sherlock. Marcaba las 5:18 a.m., pero como había ido a dormirse temprano no importaba, se sentía repuesto. Además, por muchos años esa había sido su "hora usual"; claro que era mejor despertarse por voluntad propia, sin clarines martilleando su tímpano.

 

Después de unos minutos de sentirse como un pervertido por mirar a Sherlock dormir, sólo por el hecho de disfrutar su respiración, pensó que sería mejor dejarlo descansar. Entonces decidió levantarse de la cama e ir a... explorar su "residencia temporal". Por lo que había entendido, ésta era la bodega a la que Mycroft lo había llevado el día que se había mudado con Sherlock. Claro que podía haber decenas de bodegas que Mycroft tuviera a su disposición para atormentar gente, todas con la misma y vaga descripción.

 

Sherlock y él estaban confinados a un cuarto en la parte de atrás que parecía haber sido utilizado por un velador en algún buen tiempo de aquel sitio. A juzgar por el polvo, en el siglo XIX. El cuarto era pequeño y realmente, para cualquier persona mirando la bodega por fuera, pasaría desapercibido. Dentro de éste cabía una cama —pensada para el escape de una sola persona, Sherlock, pero eso no quería ni analizarlo—, una mesa de laboratorio, una silla y un espacio para entrar y salir que en esos momentos estaba casi totalmente ocupado por dos grandes maletas. Una puerta casi desvencijada, a la izquierda, daba a un baño. Estrictamente baño, sin ducha ni bañera. John exploró el pequeño espacio. Ni siquiera había un espejo donde pudiera verse la cara, pero no lo echó mucho en falta, tomando en cuenta que lo más probable era que se viera como una reverenda mierda. De todos modos se echó agua en el rostro para lavarse, se enjuagó la boca y las axilas, y se sintió la barba de varios días. Más adelante, cuando Sherlock estuviera despierto, buscaría el jabón, el rastrillo y la pasta de dientes que seguramente venían en las maletas, para mejorar su limpieza; de momento cualquier cosa servía para hacerlo sentir más humano.

 

Tras terminar de observar lo poco que tenía el baño, salió hacia la bodega. Además de grande, vacía y húmeda, no había muchas más palabras con las que describirla. Las goteras del techo dejaban caer de repente chorritos de agua que resonaban en el vacío, pero nada más había de interesante. Escuchó la voz de Sherlock, grabada ya en su cabeza, murmurando “aburrido”. Y sí que lo sería, en otras circunstancias.

 

Mientras daba una vuelta de reconocimiento por la bodega, más por estirar las piernas y cambiar de paisaje que por otra cosa, se dio cuenta de algo. No tenía a nadie en el mundo, nadie fuera de ese lugar con quien pudiera hablar con libertad o a quien pudiera visitar. Lo más fuerte fue darse cuenta de que no le importaba, que de alguna manera sentía que Sherlock era suficiente. Ellos contra el mundo. Se detuvo, descolocado. Era un pensamiento idiota, pero muy verdadero. Demasiado. Tragó y trató de controlar su respiración conscientemente.

 

Estaba solo con Sherlock y eso estaba... bien.

  

~o0000o~ 

 

—¿Y bien?, ¿cuál es la primera parte del plan? ¿Qué haremos? —preguntó John más tarde, una vez que a base de necedad había logrado que Sherlock comiera algo de comida para llevar fría.

 

—Iremos por el de la señora Hudson. Es lento, no debe haberse movido todavía.

 

John asintió.

 

—Bien, ¿cómo?

 

Sherlock señaló vagamente con la cabeza las píldoras que había estado formando la tarde anterior.

 

—Bien, Sherlock, vas a tener que darme más que eso. No puedo leer los pensamientos como tú, ¿sabes?

 

Sherlock gruñó y no se dignó a repetirle por enésima vez que no leía los pensamientos, simplemente observaba y deducía.

 

—Es grande, es peligroso y no es completamente estúpido. Pero debido a su incipiente diabetes necesita una dosis diaria de insulina, que optó por tomar en pastillas por su trauma infantil con las agujas.

 

—Y vamos a cambiar la insulina por algo que lo tumbe... —dedujo John en voz alta.

 

Sherlock alzó las cejas, lo que equivalía a no tener que decir “obviamente”.

 

—Bueno, digamos que a ese lo tenemos, ¿y luego?

 

—Luego vamos por el tuyo.

 

John tragó visiblemente. El suyo. Era difícil creer que hubiera tenido un asesino a sueldo tras sus talones, pero era aún peor recordar claramente el láser apuntando sin tremores.

 

—¿Por qué no el de Lestrade? —reclamó en cambio—. Después de todo, yo ya estoy muerto.

 

Sherlock sonrió de lado. “Buena pregunta”, decía ese gesto. Y era bueno que John reconociera sus gestos, porque Sherlock evitaba las explicaciones como si fueran la peste.

 

—Está en Scotland Yard, infiltrado. Difícilmente hará un movimiento que lo ponga en la mira antes de tener nuevas órdenes. El tuyo me preocupa más. Es más peligroso.

 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó John, pero al instante cerró la boca de golpe—. Oh, diantres, ¿lo vio todo? ¿Sabe que estamos vivos?

 

Sherlock hizo una mueca de disgusto.

 

—No es totalmente imposible.

 

—Oh rayos, oh rayos, por eso debemos detener a los tiradores… si saben que estás vivo, toda la red de Moriarty…

 

Sherlock negó.

 

—Impreciso. Debemos detener a los francotiradores por lo que leíste en los periódicos ayer.

 

John frunció el ceño y trató de no interpretar eso de ninguna forma que refiriera a algo amoroso.

 

—¿Porque saltamos juntos? —preguntó, confundido.

 

Esta vez Sherlock sí rodó los ojos.

 

—Déjame replantearlo. Por lo que no leíste ayer en los periódicos.

 

—¿Que íbamos a tomar té con la reina tras la caída? —intentó, perdido.

 

Sherlock resopló.

 

—Deja de ser deliberadamente obtuso. Dime algo, ¿dónde está Moriarty?

 

—Muerto —respondió de inmediato. Luego—. Oh.

 

—Oh —asintió Sherlock.

 

—Nadie habla de eso. ¿Dónde está su cadáver? Pensé que Mycroft…

 

Sherlock negó.

 

—Después de asegurarnos de que la señora Hudson esté bien, iremos contra el tuyo. Porque es el más interesante.

 

~o0000o~ 

 

Poniéndolo en perspectiva, John suponía que era hasta gracioso. Sherlock estaba dando un paso fuera de la bodega cuando la pequeña mano de Anthea lo empujó de nuevo hacia adentro. John, a pesar de saber que en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo ella saldría perdiendo, decidió no intervenir (porque una parte de sí dudaba de salir triunfante; después de todo él era sólo un soldado y ella seguramente estaba entrenada en siete artes marciales). La única respuesta de Sherlock ante el contacto físico fue fruncir el ceño y esperar explicaciones.

 

La orden de Anthea también sería muy graciosa. Después, mucho después. En ese momento ver entrar en la bodega a una mujer menuda y pequeña, con rasgos latinos, fue un poco escalofriante.

 

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos.

 

—No va a tocarme el cabello —gruñó, como si de inmediato comprendiera la razón de la presencia de esa mujer, cosa que John no hizo, así que tuvo que preguntar.

 

—¿Sherlock?

 

Éste gruñó de nuevo.

 

Anthea sonrió, perturbadora.

 

—Sherlock, John, la señora López. No habla inglés —explicó, cuando la única respuesta de la señora López fue mirar hacia arriba, a la cara a ambos hombres, desorientada.

 

— _No va a tocarme el cabello_ —repitió Sherlock, ahora en español.

 

John sonrió, consciente de que sólo parecería una mueca al público espectador. Tendría que haber adivinado que Sherlock hablaba español. Pero eso seguía sin explicar la escena.

 

Anthea no se inmutó.

 

—Sabe que no debe obedecer otras órdenes que las del señor Holmes.

 

—Yo soy el señor Holmes —desafió Sherlock, con la boca curvada hacia un lado.

 

Anthea no se dignó a responder a eso y lo mandó sentar en la única silla del lugar. La señora López se acercó, mostrando ahora una gran bolsa que llevaba cargando en un hombro y se dispuso a trabajar.

 

Fue entonces que John se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba todo aquello.

 

—Oh dios mío.

 

~o0000o~

 

A pesar de las quejas iniciales de Sherlock, lo más que hizo mientras la señora trabajaba en su cabello fue gruñir. John esperaba fuego. Y, bueno, algo así obtuvo.

 

—Oh dios mío —repitió por enésima vez en las últimas horas.

 

Sherlock gruñó.

 

—Oh dios mío —repitió John—. Eres pelirrojo.

 

Sherlock gruñó de nuevo.

 

—¿Por qué eres pelirrojo?, ¿por qué es pelirrojo? —repitió, mirando a Anthea, quien ni siquiera levantó la vista de su Black Berry para responderle—. ¿Eso no llama demasiado la atención?

 

Entendía, aunque nadie se había dignado a explicarle, que Sherlock, tan llamativo y... característico como siempre había sido, necesitaba un cambio radical de apariencia antes de salir a Londres en busca de los tiradores. Lo que no entendía era por qué carajo tenía que ser pelirrojo.

 

Cuando Anthea no respondió, se giró hacia Sherlock y repitió la pregunta. Estaba acostumbrándose a esto de parecer loro.

 

—¿Eso no llama demasiado la atención? —inquirió, señalando su cabello.

 

Sherlock suspiró.

 

—Exactamente —respondió por fin, con voz cortante—. Es un rasgo distractor. Si se le pide una descripción a alguien que me vea, dirá "pelirrojo". No pondrá atención alguna en lo demás. Obviamente.

 

—Eso es genial.

 

Sherlock sonrió de lado.

 

John parpadeó.

 

—Espera, lo tenías planeado.

 

—Obviamente.

 

—¿Por qué pelirrojo?, ¿por qué no rubio?, ¿por qué no broncearte o algo?

 

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada de fastidio.

 

—Se analizaron todas las posibilidades. Esta se creyó la más afortunada —dijo, con un gesto casi de asco.

 

—Pero a ti no te gusta, ¿por qué?

 

A Sherlock se le coloreó el rostro, pero no respondió ni hizo otros gestos. De manera sorpresiva, Anthea abrió la boca para algo que no fue dar información indispensable.

 

—El señor Holmes es pelirrojo.

 

John tardó unos segundos en asimilar eso. Pensó en preguntarle a Sherlock si era de familia, si se pintaba el cabello de negro, pero entonces comprendió que hablaba de Mycroft. De todos modos, quiso saber si Sherlock se teñía. Sin embargo, decidió que no se arriesgaría al fuego ahora que estaban tan bien.

 

Unos minutos de silencio después, cuando la señora le había enseñado algunas cosas sobre maquillaje a Sherlock (que John no entendió, porque todo había sido en español), éste se levantó de la silla y todos en la habitación voltearon a ver a John.

 

—¿Qué? Oh... oh... No. No, no, no, no, no.

 

~o0000o~ 

 

Una par de horas antes de mediodía, cuando todos se habían ido, John se rehusó a mirar el espejo que les había dejado la señora. Tenía a su lado una serie de "accesorios" que ya había aprendido a quitarse y ponerse. En ese momento se los había quitado y no pensaba ponérselos hasta que la necesidad apremiara. Sherlock lo miraba desde una esquina de la habitación, como evaluándolo: tenía los brazos cruzados y una mano en la barbilla. Incluso pelirrojo era muy guapo; no como John, cuyo cambio de look lo había dejado sintiéndose más ridículo de lo normal.

 

Por varios minutos, John acomodó y reacomodó las cosas, hasta que no pudo más con su incomodidad.

 

—¡¿Qué?! —le preguntó a Sherlock, quien llevaba gran rato sin moverse, sólo observándolo.

 

Sherlock avanzó hacia él, con el gesto concentrado. Con todos los comentarios (burlas) que esperaba sobre su nueva apariencia, la petición que siguió lo desconcertó.

 

—Define calma.

 

John resopló.

 

—¿Qué? —preguntó, descolocado—. Debe ser lo opuesto a ti —decidió responder, señalando con la mano a Sherlock, de pies a cabeza.

 

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

 

—Esa definición no esclarece mi duda.

 

—¿Qué duda? —preguntó, tras un parpadeo.

 

—¿Cuánta calma debo tener?

 

—¿Con qué? —preguntó John, realmente perdido.

 

Sherlock respiró profundo.

 

—Espabila, John, "vamos a tomarlo con calma", ¿cuánta calma?

 

La comprensión le llegó junto con una ola de calor en las mejillas.

 

—Ah... oh, vaya. Esa calma... ¿puedo preguntar a qué se debe la duda?

 

—Me gustaría besarte —respondió Sherlock, directamente—. ¿Eso abarca los estándares de calma?

 

—Los "estándares de calma" abarcan no más y no menos de lo que tú quieras hacer, Sherlock —respondió con una sonrisa escapista.

 

Eso debió parecerle una idea brillante a su detective, porque su rostro se iluminó y terminó de recorrer los centímetros que los separaban.

 

El corazón de John se aceleró, como no le había pasado con un primer beso desde hacía bastantes ayeres. Tuvo el impulso de cerrar los ojos, pero lo reprimió porque no quería perderse de eso. Eso. Ese momento en el que Sherlock se inclinó ligeramente y lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos. Por unos segundos ambos dudaron que aquello fuera a pasar finalmente, cuando Sherlock detuvo su rostro a un centímetro del de John; pero pasó. Sherlock terminó de inclinarse para juntar sus labios.

 

Fue sólo eso: un toque, juntos por unos segundos. Sherlock se retiró casi al instante y miró a los ojos a John, como esperando un desastre inminente. Él sólo atinó a sonreír hipnotizado y, aprovechando que en su descuido Sherlock había bajado sus brazos, John levantó los propios y se sostuvo de su cuello para alzarse sobre las puntas de sus pies y besarlo de nuevo. Esto pareció darle seguridad a Sherlock, pues lo ayudó en su lucha por mantenerse a la altura, sosteniéndolo por la cadera con ambas manos.

 

John se sentía alto. Como... físicamente alto, a la altura de Sherlock, pero también como si estuviera drogado y sólo le importara dejarse invadir así por este hombre, este loco por el que haría lo que fuera, incluso torcerse el cuello de aquella manera para perseguir sus labios, incluso saltar de un edificio. Acarició su barbilla con los pulgares y alcanzó la comisura de sus labios. Sherlock los abrió lentamente y así mismo los saboreó John: parte por parte, cada milímetro nuevo que se abría a él. Un besito en el labio superior, uno en el inferior, uno que casi choca con sus dientes antes de encontrar su lengua. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cuerpo concentrado en el olor de Sherlock, perturbado por el tinte pero no menos atractivo; el sabor ligeramente amargo de su saliva, y la suavidad de su rostro al tacto.

 

Fue el mismo Sherlock quien los alejó y lo obligó a abrir los ojos tras el sonido de succión que hicieron sus bocas al separarse.

 

Sherlock era incluso más hermoso tras un beso: tenía una cara de ligera confusión que John nunca había visto en él. John seguía sonriendo ante la novedad y todo parecía indicar que tardaría un rato en acostumbrarse a ese nuevo estado suyo. Para celebrarlo, se acercó otra vez a Sherlock y le plantó otro beso antes de separarse y ponerse de nuevo sobre sus pies firmes.

 

Para sorpresa de John, aquel beso no sólo lo había afectado bastante a él, que seguía flotando y sonriendo como estúpido, totalmente ignorante de cualquier situación extraña en la que estuviera metido en ese momento. Sherlock, por su parte, parecía no tener palabras. Tras algo así como un minuto de silencio, y mientras ambos seguían mirándose frente a frente, por fin logró articular una oración.

 

—Eso fue inesperado.

 

—Sí —confirmó John en un susurro.

 

—Y no tuvo calma —agregó, con el ceño fruncido.

 

—Nop.

 

Sherlock lo miró con los ojos tan maravillados que John sólo pudo dejar salir de su cuerpo una risita de felicidad que de otra manera le hubiera explotado dentro. Se preguntaba si Sherlock estaba sintiendo la misma anticipación que él por lo que vendría en su relación, por los cambios y las peleas (con otros y entre ellos), por las reconciliaciones (sólo entre ellos), por los momentos de calma y los de arrebato. Si tendría cada vello de su cuerpo, como él, erizado en un intento por decirle que estaba dispuesto a todo por este hombre.

 

~o0000o~ 

 

 —¿Y a qué vino todo eso? —preguntó John, mientras preparaba una mochila de emergencia para llevarla consigo por si algo los detenía y no podían volver a este sitio.

 

Sherlock también estaba haciendo una, que incluía más productos de su laboratorio que cepillos de dientes, así que John guardó un par de cosas para Sherlock en su mochila, resignado. Ante su pregunta, el detective se irguió y lo miró.

 

—Dejaste que tocara tu cabello.

 

John resopló de risa contenida y rodó los ojos hacia arriba para intentar ver sus propios mechones. Quizás él no tenía la vanidad que Sherlock con su cabello, pero también le había costado. Desde el ejército sólo había tenido cortes militares o "militarescos". Antes de eso siempre había puesto comodidad sobre moda y nunca había tenido las largas cabelleras ochenteras o noventeras. Tampoco había pensado en pintarse el pelo, jamás, ni siquiera cuando entendió que había llegado la hora de las canas y que después de "algunos cabellos" seguiría "algunos mechones" y luego toda su cabeza se volvería blanca. No le molestaba, ni dañaba su ego. Era algo natural, que simplemente estaba pasando. Ahora no tenía una sola cana en su cabeza, aunque tampoco tenía un cabello de su tono natural (rubio sucio, como decía su madre).

 

Se pasó las manos por la cabeza, con nerviosismo. Ahora su cabello era tan negro como lo había sido el de Sherlock esa mañana, peinado hacia arriba en lugar de su preferencia por aplastarlo. Sus cejas habían adquirido el mismo tono oscuro y en su nariz descansaban unos lentes que no necesitaba. El maquillaje que le habían aplicado había cubierto sus primeras arrugas y lo hacía ver extraño. Ridículo, en resumen.

 

—Sí, bueno —respondió, restándole importancia al asunto.

 

Una vez más no supo cuándo había llegado Sherlock a su lado, por esa capacidad suya de ser sigiloso cuando lo deseaba, pero de repente estaba ahí. John cerró la mochila y lo miró.

 

—Gracias por acompañarme —susurró, antes de inclinarse a darle un beso en la frente.

 

Luego se retiró hacia la puerta con pasos grandes y torpes, de la forma totalmente opuesta a la había llegado.

 

~o0000o~ 

 

Después del cabello, la siguiente sorpresa llegó al salir y encontrar el “auto” que Anthea les había dejado para su transporte personal.

 

—¿Describirías esto como un golpe de ironía o de genialidad? —preguntó, antes de saltar al lado derecho para conducir.

 

Sherlock abrió la puerta de atrás y se escurrió en el asiento antes de responder.

 

—¿Qué importa? De todas formas tendrás que ahorrarte la horrible entrada de blog esta vez.

 

John intentó molestarse, pero sólo le salió una risa. Arrancó el motor del taxi londinense donde se transportarían. Había cosas que no cambiaban.

 

~o0000o~ 

 

El primer día de trabajo comenzó difícil para John: tenían que volver a la calle Baker y fingir que no habían vivido juntos ahí durante un año. Estaba seguro de que sus vecinos los reconocerían pero, para su sorpresa, pudieron llegar a la acera opuesta al 221 sin que nadie gritara al verlos. Su encuentro más cercano fue con una mujer alta que pasó a su lado, pero con sombrero, lentes oscuros y paraguas, que ladeó la cabeza hacia ellos unos segundos, antes de seguir su paso. Quizás Sherlock tenía razón y las personas nunca observaban absolutamente nada.

 

Su destino, sin embargo, no era la puertita marcada con el 221B, que había visto tantas de sus aventuras antes de que... murieran. Su destino era el edificio de enfrente. John iba preparado con un arma que había encontrado en su maleta. No era la suya, pero era algo y le agradecía a Mycroft que hubiera pensado en dársela. Así podía proteger a Sherlock de lo que fuera que les esperara en ese departamento.

 

Como si no fuera ilegal, Sherlock sacó una alicata, la metió en el cerrojo y entró como si estuviera en su casa. John tragó y miró a los lados. A nadie le pareció extraño que dos hombres en camisetas, jeans y zapatos deportivos entraran allí. La verdadera trampa yacía al subir las escaleras. El departamento tendría una vista perfecta de la casa de la Señora Hudson. John sacó el arma y la preparó. Quiso haberle dicho a Sherlock que esperara a que él limpiara la habitación, pero para cuando tuvo tiempo de ver, éste ya había subido hasta el descanso de las escaleras, a toda prisa.

 

A pesar de que John casi se muere del infarto corriendo tras él, no pasó nada. El departamento estaba vacío y le dió a Sherlock la oportunidad perfecta para  encontrar todos los frascos de insulina del departamento y cambiarlos por su nueva producción. Hasta ahí era todo lo que sabía del plan, para el resto iba con la corriente. Sin embargo, esto parecía  _demasiado_ conveniente.

 

—¿Dónde puede estar?

 

Sherlock, que estaba destapando con los guantes puestos un frasco que había encontrado sobre un sillón, no levantó la vista para responder.

 

—Siguiendo a la señora Hudson, por supuesto –respondió.

 

Esto alarmó ligeramente a John, pero si Sherlock estaba tranquilo era porque ella no corría peligro, ¿no?

 

—¿Y dónde está la señora Hudson?

 

—En nuestro funeral —respondió, tan campante.

 

John casi se ahoga con su saliva.

 

—¡¿En nuestro funeral?! Jesucristo.

 

Sherlock alzó la ceja, sacó todas las pastillas, las metió en una bolsa y metió las nuevas en el frasco. Procedió con el baño, sin responder más.

 

—Vaya —murmuró John, más para sí mismo que por cualquier atención que Sherlock pudiera prestarle—. Si de algo estaba seguro era de que no faltaría a mi propio funeral.

 

—Todavía podemos llegar, si nos apresuramos —gritó Sherlock, desde el baño.

 

—¿Tienes oído de halcón o qué diablos?

 

Sherlock se rió tan fuerte que se escuchó en todo el departamento. John sonrió y miró hacia el piso.

 

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ese día había reído más que ningún otro en los últimos tiempos. ¿Quién iba a decir que estar muerto sería tan divertido?

 

~o0000o~

Cuando salieron estaba lloviendo a cántaros y el ruido cubría todos los demás sonidos de la ciudad. Antes de caminar a la izquierda, hacia donde estaba estacionado el taxi, vieron que a la derecha había dos hombres con obvias señales de estar armados.

 

—Mierda —maldijo John, perdiendo todo el color.

 

Sherlock le estaba dando órdenes antes de que terminara de calcular qué tan rápido podía disparar.

 

—Iré por la otra calle y abordaré el taxi en la esquina de atrás. Sigue derecho y da vuelta.

 

John casi lo aferra por el brazo.

 

—No. Eso te haría caminar directo a ellos.

 

—Soy invisible —respondió Sherlock—. No pueden verme.

 

John apretó los dientes y quiso seguir discutiendo, pero el tiempo se les agotaría rápido y los hombres los notarían. Sherlock cruzó la acera, pasó por el restaurante al lado del 221B y caminó directamente hacia los hombres.

 

Con el alma en un hilo, John se dio la vuelta y procuró no mirar atrás. Sólo tenía por seguro que si escuchaba un disparo no sería responsable de sus actos.

 

Llegó al taxi, subió como el conductor e hizo exactamente lo que Sherlock le había dicho. Miró de reojo hacia los hombres. Seguían ahí, pero Sherlock no. Eso lo puso más nervioso, aunque intentó respirar profundo y calmarse. En la calle de atrás de Baker, Sherlock le hizo la parada y se subió, empapado.

 

Por un momento John creyó que había demasiado aire en sus pulmones. El tremendo alivio casi lo hizo chocar contra un poste.

 

—¿Estás bien?

 

—Perfectamente —respondió Sherlock—. Invisible —agregó, moviendo las manos a modo de explicación.

 

—Quizás seas invisible para esos imbéciles que no saben lo que pasa frente a sus ojos… —comenzó John, apretando el volante entre sus dedos.

 

—Lo soy.

 

—Pero no eres invencible —espetó.

 

Tras varios segundos de silencio, Sherlock acercó su rostro al respaldo de John. Varias gotas de agua cayeron desde su cabello cuando susurró:

 

—Lo sé.

 

~o0000o~ 

 

Vivieron en la bodega mientras esperaban, en condiciones que John definitivamente no creía demasiado humanas. Tenían ropa, dinero y comida, sí, pero el simple proceso de darse un baño comenzaba con llenar un cubo de agua del lavabo. Eso hacía las mañanas muy incómodas para John y, por lo que veía en su cara, tampoco a Sherlock lo hacían feliz.

 

Por cinco días, Sherlock y John persiguieron a su hombre en horarios aparentemente azarosos. Sherlock sólo podía observar de lejos, porque al parecer incluso los asesinos de Moriarty tenían guardaespaldas. A pesar de que se arriesgaban a que los hombres armados los detectaran, sólo así veía de primera mano los avances de los síntomas provocados por las nuevas pastillas, según le explicó. (Además, sospechaba John, si tenía que pasar más tiempo del necesario en la bodega, iba a volverse psicópata. Y Sherlock también.)

 

—Sigo sin entender por qué no podemos noquearlo de una vez por todas —susurró John mientras fingía analizar una manzana antes de meterla a su canasta en el súper mercado hasta donde habían perseguido al “de la señora Hudson”, como lo llamaban.

 

Sherlock resopló y miró con desconfianza la pequeña despensa de frutas, verduras y carne que John había reunido.

 

El hombre de la señora Hudson se fue mucho antes que ellos llegaran a la caja, pero eso no importaba, Sherlock ya tenía su información.

 

—Tres botellas de agua. La sed ha aumentado un 40%. Tiene una adicción a las frituras, pero esta vez no ha comprado. Le está preocupando su consumo de sal. Cree que su presión arterial está afectada por los ligeros mareos. Su doctor lo confirmará, por supuesto. Idiotas.

 

John sonrió.

 

—Maravilloso —dijo, en un acto que tenía un equilibrio perfecto entre la costumbre y la novedad.

 

Sherlock le devolvió la sonrisa, como si estuviera tan orgulloso de John como John se sentía de él.

 

Esa noche Sherlock no sonrío mucho más, porque John lo obligó a cenar, pero tampoco se quejó cuando John le dejó un beso en los labios antes de ir a dormir.

 

~o0000o~ 

 

Las noches se habían convertido en otro pequeño ritual en la bodega, aunque ese definitivamente le gustaba mucho más que los baños. Y es que había tenido a Sherlock en su cama todos esos días; a veces dormía como un muerto, sin moverse ni medio centímetro hasta 3 horas después, cuando despertaba. A veces dormía como un niño y daba tantas vueltas que enredaba a John en las sábanas y entre sus piernas. Esas noches eran las mejores, aunque no durmiera tranquilo, pues de otra manera, sentirlo totalmente quieto a su lado lo asustaba, además de impedirle dormir.

 

Irónicamente, aquellas noches en las que dormía muy quieto eran provocadas por un hecho placentero: besos nocturnos. Eso era nuevo. Muy nuevo y estimulante. Aunque al principio era incómodo hasta pensar en compartir el pequeño espacio de la cama con Sherlock, conforme pasaron los días se le hizo más natural levantar la sábana y acostarse con él, o invitarlo a entrar ahí con él.

 

Ya otras veces habían dormido en el mismo lugar, sí, pero nunca… juntos. Y esto era estar juntos. Definitivamente. Si cabían dudas, entonces éstas habían zarpado la noche que se habían quedado viendo, frente a frente sobre sus costados, hasta que Sherlock había extendido su mano y lo había acariciado.

 

Se besaban cada noche, unos minutos, antes de quedarse dormidos. Y eso a John lo asustaba por momentos, por el parecido que tenía todo aquello a una rutina de viejo matrimonio. Pero no por asustarlo le gustaba menos. Al contrario, su corazón se agitaba felizmente cada vez que ocurría.

 

Y lo mejor de todo fue descubrir que no tenía que ser Sherlock quien iniciara los besos, que él también podía acurrucarse muy cerca y besarlo antes de rendirse a la noche. Hubiera sido perfecto, de no ser por lo quieto que dormía Sherlock después. Y sí, John entendía lo extraño que era preferir que su acompañante de cama rodara entre las sábanas al dormir. 

 

Pero a esas alturas las cosas más raras ya eran cotidianas.

 

~o0000o~

 

El martes de la semana siguiente Sherlock frunció el ceño al ver de reojo cómo el hombre de la señora Hudson saludaba con un gesto a sus guardaespaldas, situados, como siempre, al final de la calle. Estaba sudando, más de lo apropiado para un hombre de su peso que hacía una caminata de cinco calles desde el subterráneo, el cual había tomado para ver a su doctora.

 

—Tiene una nueva prescripción. Pero es lento, todavía no la compra. Mañana por la mañana será.

 

John asintió, como si supiera de qué hablaba.

 

~o0000o~

 

Muy temprano, con las brisas del amanecer, Sherlock guió a John desde la bodega hasta un estacionamiento vacío en una zona decadente de los suburbios. Una vez ahí, le dijo que cambiarían de vehículo.

 

—Mierda, Sherlock —expresó John, cuando vio su nuevo transporte—. No estoy seguro de poder manejar esto.

 

—Tendrás que hacerlo —respondió Sherlock por toda palabra de ánimo.

 

—Fabuloso —gruñó.

 

Justo se estaba abrochando el cinturón de seguridad cuando su celular sonó. Miró la pantalla, desconcertado.

 

—Responde —ordenó Sherlock, cómodamente tirado en la banca de atrás—. Y pregunta cuál es su emergencia.

 

—Mierda, ¡Sherlock!

 

La emergencia era que le faltaba el aire y sentía un dolor punzante en su brazo —sugestión, murmuró Sherlock—. Estaba sudando frío y tenía asco. Por supuesto, era una llamada que habían interceptado del hombre de la señora Hudson.

 

John, por más que odiara al hombre, dejó que su médico interno se hiciera cargo y le gritó instrucciones mientras intentaba, al mismo tiempo, maniobrar la gran ambulancia que Sherlock les había conseguido para esta misión.

  

—Una ambulancia estará con usted en cinco minutos. No se preocupe, todo saldrá bien —dijo, antes de colgar, pues de otra forma no podría haber seguido conduciendo.

  

Sherlock iba muy tranquilo en la parte de atrás. John le gruñó.

  

—Podrías haber respondido tú, hacer algo.

  

—Imposible —explicó—. Podría haber reconocido mi voz.

 

—¡¿Y la mía no?!

  

—La tuya es más común y tiene la jerga médica. Útil.

  

—Fantástico, me alegra ser útil para ti —escupió, mientras luchaba por mantener el control del volante de esa cosa.

 

~o0000o~  

 

A pesar de todo, John tenía que admitir que el plan era brillante, como siempre con Sherlock. Las dosis de veneno no podían tirar al hombre de la señora Hudson de repente sin hacer sospechar a sus vigilantes, pero tras una semana de síntomas que fueron en aumento y visitas al doctor, lo más normal del mundo era que llegara una _ambulancia_  a su llamado.

  

Los guaruras no se acercaron, sólo vigilaron a distancia, entre los vecinos y personas que pasaban por ahí y querían ver “al muerto”, “al herido”, “al suicida”.

  

—¿A qué hospital lo llevarán? —gritó uno de los guaruras, desde el escondite que daba la pequeña multitud.

 

—¿Es que nadie va a ir con él? —preguntó una voz femenina ligeramente grave.

  

John fingió no escuchar y Sherlock también. Subieron la camilla en la ambulancia y arrancaron.

 

~o0000o~ 

 

Huyeron a toda prisa, con la seguridad de ir en un vehículo al que nadie detendría. Otro perfecto disfraz en Londres que hacía que John se sintiera más que agradecido de tener al gobierno británico de su lado. Mientras John manejaba la ambulancia y le gritaba a Sherlock, éste observaba que nadie los siguiera.

 

Oh, ¿y mencioné que John le gritaba a Sherlock?

 

—¡¿Y quién creías que iba a reanimar al hombre si le daba un paro?!

 

—Tú.

 

—¡¿Y cómo si yo tengo que manejar porque al señorito no se le da la gana?!

 

Tras un silencio en el que Sherlock desapareció de lo poco que se veía por el espejo retrovisor, tuvo su respuesta.

 

—No se trata de gustos sino de hechos: no manejo.

 

—Oh, bueno, aquí tienes otro hecho: sin atención médica ese hombre realmente puede morir.

 

—No.

 

—¿No? Sherlock, ni tú puedes controlar la biología con tu necedad…

 

Sherlock se asomó hacia el asiento de adelante con una jeringa vacía entre los dedos.

 

—Antídoto, ¿contento?

 

John respiró profundamente, en parte de alivio y en parte para no soltar el volante y golpear a Sherlock.

 

—Espero que realmente sepas lo que haces.

 

—Excepto por la parte donde saltaste conmigo, todo ha estado perfectamente calculado.

 

John resopló. Oh, eso sí que lo hacía sentir seguro... 

 

~o0000o~   

 

Cuando “el de la señora Hudson”, más conocido como Janik Dusan, despertó, tenía un arma apuntándole a la cabeza y las manos y pies atados a una silla. Tan concentrado estaba en el dolor de todo su cuerpo y en el arma que no notó inmediatamente quién lo había atrapado hasta que escuchó  _esa voz_. Sherlock tenía razón: podía haberla reconocido en cualquier parte. Inmediatamente apretó los puños.

 

~o0000o~  

 

—Tienes dos opciones —le dijo Sherlock, con esa voz profunda que causaba escalofríos.

 

El hombre de la señora Hudson alzó la vista y bufó. John cortó cartucho.

 

—La primera —continuó Sherlock—. Es una confesión amplia, seguida de una muerte rápida. La segunda es un silencio terco acompañado de una larga tortura. ¿Elección? 

 

—Sherlock Holmes —dijo el hombre—. Debí adivinarlo.

 

Esta vez fue el turno de Sherlock de soltar un resoplido. 

 

—No, no debías. Ahora, tu elección. 

 

El hombre los analizó a ambos. Estaba sudado y debilitado. 

 

—¿No se supone que tú eres uno de los ángeles? —negoció—. Esas son las opciones que esperaría del jefe, no de ti. Uno esperaría que me ofrecieras un programa de testigos protegidos, de...

 

—No. Soy. Un. Ángel. El hecho de que esté con ellos no me hace uno. Mis opciones no cambiarán, así que elige ya y no me hagas perder el tiempo.

 

—No vas a obtener mucho de mí. Yo sólo soy el que dispara —explicó, aparentemente vencido. 

 

—¿Cuándo? —intervino Sherlock, dispuesto a exprimir hasta la más mínima información que pudiera.

 

—Cuando llegue la orden. 

 

—¿De quién?

 

—Del jefe.

 

—¿Cómo?

 

—Mensaje.

 

—¿Dónde está tu jefe?

 

El hombre se rió. Una auténtica carcajada que hizo que John apretara la pistola. Si el hombre se reía porque sabía que Moriarty estaba muerto, entonces lo que Sherlock pensaba…

 

—¿Tú crees que _yo_ lo sé? Jamás me lo dirían. Y si lo supiera no podría decirlo, moriría antes de abrir la boca.

 

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos, en apariencia tranquilo. John sabía que por dentro tenía muchas más reacciones al saber que el equipo de Moriarty no sabía que éste había muerto. Ni, obviamente, que ellos sí que estaban vivos.

 

—¿Quién es tu contacto?

 

—Un hombre —respondió Dusan, cansado.

 

—Un hombre —repitió Sherlock, con sorna.

 

En su rol intimidante, John le acercó la pistola al rostro.

 

—Nombres —ordenó Sherlock.

 

El hombre se rió de nuevo. John empezaba a sospechar que era su manera de lidiar con su nerviosismo, pero no era una buena manera de lidiar con Sherlock. El detective frunció el ceño, fue hacia su laboratorio y, cuando regresó, hizo a un lado a John.

 

—Esto puede ayudarte a recordar.

 

Una aguja se clavó en el brazo del hombre de la señora Hudson. John apretó los dientes en un gesto de dolor empático, más por los recuerdos de sus pacientes que por la persona en sí.

 

Al poco rato el hombre perdió el color y empezó a sudar.

 

—¿Puedes revertir esto?

 

—Si quiero —respondió Sherlock, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

John no quiso ni saber qué le estaba pasando al cuerpo de ese tipo.

 

—El hombre de Moriarty —soltó, tras un gemido de dolor—. Era todo, el hombre de Moriarty, así lo llamaban todos.

 

~o0000o~  

 

No dijo mucho más; de ahí en adelante todo lo que intentaba confesar, Sherlock lo descartaba casi inmediatamente como “obvio” o “irrelevante”. John quería sentir compasión por él, pero entonces recordó que la señora Hudson había estado a punto de morir a manos suyas y sólo sintió rencor. Sherlock no lo mató, ni le pidió a John que lo hiciera, lo cual en cierto modo era un alivio. Sin embargo, sospechaba que si todavía no estaba muerto era sólo porque Sherlock creía que sabía algo más.

 

Cualquier interrogatorio tendría que esperar a que se repusiera del segundo casi-ataque que Sherlock le había provocado en menos de 24 horas.

 

~o0000o~  

 

Sherlock y él estaban discutiendo a unos metros del secuestrado acerca del ligero tema de qué querían (o no, en el caso de Sherlock) comer cuando la figura se abalanzó sobre él a toda velocidad y lo arrojó al piso antes de ir por Sherlock.

 

John quiso levantarse de inmediato, pero una punzada de dolor en su costado lo detuvo.

 

—Oh.

 

Tenía un cuchillo. Error de principiantes. Aunque estaba seguro de que Sherlock había buscado, pero este hombre trabajaba para  _Moriarty_ , por Dios, probablemente podía habérselo _tragado_. 

 

Sherlock era ágil, así que logró esquivar las primeras dos embestidas y no dejó que el cuchillo se acercara a él. Pero no iba a aguantar mucho más, no cuando parecía más preocupado por voltear a ver a John que por defenderse. _Carajo, Sherlock, concéntrate,_ pensaba John, mientras desenfundaba su arma intentando no pensar en la herida que estaba justo arriba de ésta.

 

Dusan lanzó a Sherlock al piso, algunos metros lejos de él. John apretó los dientes y sacó el arma: estaba llena de sangre. Eran segundos apenas los que tardaría el hombre en llegar a Sherlock y lastimarlo. Ni siquiera lo pensó.  

 

El hombre gimió de dolor cuando la bala entró por su cabeza. Prosiguió el silencio que siempre parecía venir tras el estruendo de un arma de fuego. Sin embargo, quizás sólo eran sus oídos, porque en algún momento indefinido pudo escuchar claramente su respiración agitada. Tardó un segundo más en escuchar la voz de Sherlock.

 

—¡Vámonos! 

 

No supo cómo se levantó tan rápido, pero lo hizo y siguió a Sherlock hasta la salida más próxima.

 

~o0000o~  

 

Primera parte, marzo-abril 2013.


	2. El de Lestrade

 

Resultó que Sherlock sí podía manejar. De hecho, podía manejar vehículos pesados, como ambulancias. Entonces John tenía razón: no lo hacía porque no quería. Y quizás por molestarlo. Gruñó bajito. Causó que Sherlock casi chocara. 

 

—¿Estás bien? 

 

—Sí —gruñó John—. Es molesto y aparatoso, pero nada grave en cuanto pare la sangre. 

 

Sherlock se quedó callado después de eso, hasta que pudo estacionarse en un lugar que John no reconoció (cerca del Támesis, dedujo, porque apestaba). Casi de inmediato, el detective se pasó a la parte de atrás de la ambulancia. John ya tenía a su lado lo necesario para la curación; sólo maldecía la ropa de paramédico, por mancharse tan fácilmente con la sangre, mientras intentaba sacársela sin éxito. 

 

—¿Qué hago? —preguntó Sherock. Su mirada iba y venía entre John y todos los materiales. 

 

Ya en otras ocasiones John había salido herido. Más de una vez, Sherlock también estaba herido y él tenía que curarlo antes de poder pensar en sus propias lesiones. Otras veces Sherlock salía intacto y entonces se olvidaba de John. En resumen, la mayoría de las veces John terminaba curando sus heridas en solitario y comparándose con un perro que las lamía mientras se escondía en su habitación. El cambio en su relación parecía haber aumentado la preocupación en Sherlock por él y realmente no sabía si eso sería bueno o malo. 

 

John suspiró.

 

—Ayúdame a desinfectar.

 

~o0000o~ 

 

Después de todo, resultó que no era malo tener un ayudante con sangre fría para suturar la herida. Eso no hizo el proceso más agradable, pero dentro de todo podría haber sido peor. Sherlock era meticuloso y limpio. Y clavaba la aguja para dar los puntos con la certeza de un cirujano. Eso estaba bien, porque John no podría haber hecho eso con su mano dominante, pues la herida estaba justo del lado izquierdo.

 

Cuando terminaron, John exhaló y se recargó en la pared de la ambulancia, sudoroso y jadeante. Y ahí terminó eso.

 

Sherlock recibió un nuevo mensaje para acudir a otra de las “locaciones secretas”, donde cambiarían de “automóvil”. Para variar, John viajó en el asiento del copiloto, adormilado por las pastillas que Sherlock lo había obligado a tomar. Sí, lo había obligado. Había sido ridículo.

 

—Espero que sea un autobús de dos pisos —susurró.

 

—¿Eh? —contestó Sherlock, sin quitar los ojos del camino.

 

Todo en aquella situación era tan ridículo que John sólo pudo reírse. Para su sorpresa, en lugar de compartir su risa, Sherlock lo miró con preocupación.

 

—Eso fue una locura —murmuró John, todavía de buena gana.

 

Sherlock no respondió. Cuando John levantó la vista hacia él, vio al detective con el cabello revuelto y sudoroso, pálido y perdido en sus pensamientos de esa manera que hacía que sus ojos parecieran vagabundos. Le preocupaba un poco que Sherlock se perdiera en sus pensamientos mientras iba manejando, pero lo dejó ser mientras él mismo descansaba. Después de unos minutos, se hartó del silencio.

 

—Fue astuto el tipo, ¿ah? —dijo, por decir algo.

 

—No —respondió Sherlock de inmediato.

 

—¿Eh?

 

Sherlock siguió mirando hacia el frente, nuevamente con su “pose de pensar”, con la diferencia que esta vez aferraba el volante. Cuando John se había resignado a que no recibiría explicaciones, Sherlock por fin se removió en su asiento.

 

—Estaban dentro de la bodega.

 

John casi se muere del susto; incluso el sueño se fue.

 

—¿Cómo? ¡¿Quiénes?!

 

—Los que lo vigilaban, los guardaespaldas, pero ellos no nos habían seguido. Tampoco llevaba consigo mecanismos de rastreo —reflexionó, en ese tono que dejaba implícito que no lograba entender algo—. Su ataque fue una distracción. Los otros buscaban algo —explicó al aire.

 

—¿A nosotros?

 

Sherlock negó.

 

—No, algo que probablemente tenemos, o que pensaban que teníamos.

 

John tragó saliva amarga.

 

—¿Y aun así decidiste sacarme de ahí y dejarlos buscar a su antojo? ¡Pudimos haberlos detenido! Si ahora tienen lo que buscaban…

 

Sherlock lo calló con una mirada de soslayo. Tras un silencio incómodo entre ambos, en el que John se sofocaba, Sherlock volvió a hablar.

 

—Decidí sacarte de ahí porque había un mecanismo para hacer explotar la bodega.

 

John abrió los ojos tanto que le ardieron un poco. Se sintió como en una película de James Bond y al mismo tiempo bastante idiota por haber pensado que Sherlock pondría su bienestar por encima de un caso.

 

—¿Los… hiciste explotar?

 

Sherlock asintió.

 

—No quería hacer algo tan drástico y potencialmente llamativo, pero no podía arriesgarme a que encontraran lo que estaban buscando y lo divulgaran entre la red de Moriarty.

 

John asintió, intentando procesar y entender sin mucho éxito. Al final decidió, como siempre, simplemente seguir la corriente.

 

—¿Y ahora?

 

Sherlock se llevó la mano al rostro y respiró profundamente.

 

—Ahora esperemos que su desaparición no llame la atención de nuestros otros tiradores antes de que lleguemos a ellos. Debemos apresurarnos.

 

John asintió de nuevo.

 

—¿Y luego de ellos?

 

Sherlock resopló por la boca.

 

—Luego de ellos tendremos muchos regalos atrasados de Moriarty para entretenernos, no te preocupes.

 

John no supo si esa era la respuesta que esperaba.

 

~o0000o~

 

No fue un autobús de dos pisos. Resultó un auto de lujo color azul oscuro. Sin reclamar, Sherlock se subió al asiento del piloto y John se acomodó en el del copiloto, intentando no molestar su herida recién cosida.

 

La distancia que recorrieron fue ridícula. Apenas unas calles lejos del lugar donde habían recogido el auto, Sherlock se detuvo en el lugar marcado por el GPS incluido. John agachó la cabeza para ver por el parabrisas el alto edificio. Habían aparcado frente a un hotel de lujo.

 

—¿Sherlock? ¿Esto no es algo… muy llamativo?

 

Sherlock hizo un gesto de disgusto con la boca.

 

—Exclusivo y privado. Y demasiado grande para ser un lugar en el que Sherlock Holmes se escondería si su tipo de escondites son bodegas suburbanas.

 

“Oh, ya veo”, pensó John.

 

—O sea que un muerto podría entrar y el staff seguiría como si nada —fue lo que dijo.

 

~o0000o~

 

En la cajuela del automóvil venían dos maletas y dos maletines a juego. Sherlock bajó las primeras y se las entregó a un botones muy solícito que los guió hasta el vestíbulo del hotel. Los maletines los llevó en el brazo y abrió uno para sacar una identificación. La señorita de la recepción la recibió con una sonrisa y después de verificar en sus registros, asintió.

 

—¿Los señores Johnson?

 

—Sí —confirmó Sherlock.

 

—Por supuesto, su habitación está lista.

 

John empezó a incomodarse mientras la mujer confirmaba su registro en aquel hotel. Después de todo, apenas había tenido tiempo de cambiarse de ropa antes de cambiar de auto. Ahora tanto Sherlock como él llevaban pantalones de vestir y camisas. John estaba seguro de que eso era una mala idea. En cualquier minuto podía abrirse su herida y la camisa blanca iba a cambiar de color y eso sí que iba a llamar la atención de unos cuantos.

 

Afortunadamente, nada pasó. El botones los acompañó en el ascensor hasta el sexto piso y les mostró su habitación rápidamente (la cocineta, el baño, la recámara, el teléfono de servicio y fin).

 

Una vez que el botones se fue, no sin una propina que él le extendió al ver que Sherlock ya lo estaba ignorando, John se acercó a la cama.

 

—Debo entender que “los Johnsons” no son hermanos, ¿eh? —murmuró, al ver que además de la cama matrimonial no había ni otra cama ni paso a otra habitación.

 

Sherlock no respondió, así que John se dejó caer en la cama exhausto, mas con cuidado de su herida. Entonces se giró hacia un lado y frunció el ceño.

 

—¿Y eso?

 

Sherlock se tensó.

 

—¿Qué?

 

John resopló. No era tan idiota como para creer que Sherlock no había escaneado la habitación desde el primer paso que había dado ahí. Estaba seguro de que había visto lo mismo que él. Si no quería hablar de ello era por algo. Le picó la curiosidad.

 

—Obviamente —remarcó John—. Eso —señaló.

 

En la mesa de la recámara había un gato chino con la pata alzada, saludándolos como si les diera la bienvenida. Y John hubiera pensado que aquello era parte de la decoración, de no ser porque definitivamente ese gato tan hortera no vendría incluido en la decoración de un hotel de lujo como ése.

 

Sherlock confirmó sus sospechas cuando evitó verlo a los ojos y se dio vuelta hacia el baño. John suspiró y se levantó para analizar al gato. Sí. Definitivamente, si no era el mismo, era igual al que Sherlock había llevado a casa una vez, durante el caso de los contrabandistas, apenas un tiempo después de que se conocieran.

 

John recordaba al gato porque Sherlock pocas veces compraba cosas. De hecho, prácticamente nunca lo hacía. A veces lanzaba dinero a los taxistas o a los meseros, pero no pisaba Tesco para comprar comida, jabón, rastrillos o cosas _esenciales_ que sabría dios de dónde sacaría si John no las comprara. Por ello, la llegada de ese gato había sido una sorpresa y más cuando, en lugar de tirarlo en cualquier sitio como hacía con toda posesión suya, Sherlock lo había puesto en las manos de John y había dicho “ponlo por ahí”.

 

John le dio un empujoncito al dichoso gato para que empezara a moverse y a saludarlo. Sonrió. Era ridículo y feo, pero entretenido. Sherlock salió del baño, lo observó jugar con el gato y regresó a su encierro. John suspiró de nuevo y caminó hasta la puerta del baño; se recargó en ella y lo llamó.

 

—¿Qué? —respondió el detective desde dentro.

 

—¿Mycroft trajo esto?

 

—Mycroft no levanta su trasero de ninguna superficie si no hay pastelillos de por medio.

 

John se rió bajito.

 

—Bien. Anthea lo trajo. ¿Hay alguna razón para eso?

 

Sherlock abrió la puerta. Sus labios formaban una línea.

 

—Es la idea de Mycroft de jugarme una broma.

 

John frunció el entrecejo.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

Sherlock se tornó serio y avanzó hacia la cama, haciendo a John a un lado.

 

—La habitación, el gato…

 

—Ok, con lo del a habitación asumo que… sabe.

 

Sherlock asintió.

 

—¿Y lo del gato?

 

Después John culparía al cansancio por la alucinación que siguió: parecía que Sherlock estaba nervioso.

 

—Nada.

 

—¿Nada? —preguntó con sospecha.

 

—Es estúpido.

 

—Invadí Afganistán, prueba mi capacidad para las estupideces.

 

—Fueelprimerregaloquetedi —dijo, en una exhalación.

 

—¿Fue el…? Oh, ¡oh!

 

—No lo sabías —afirmó Sherlock.

 

Esta vez fue su turno de abrir y cerrar la boca, con nerviosismo.

 

—Bueno, no eres lo que se llama claro, Sherlock. Me lo tiraste a la cara y dijiste “ponlo por ahí”… Oh, claro. Eso es sherlockiano para “toma, te traje un regalo”, ¿no?

 

Sherlock torció la boca en un gesto que podría haber sido una sonrisa. O un rictus de dolor.

 

—No acostumbro dar regalos. Es difícil seguir las costumbres dictadas por la sociedad.

 

John asintió. Luego lo pensó mejor.

 

—¿Por qué me trajiste un regalo si apenas nos conocíamos?

 

El rictus de dolor volvió, recargado.

 

—Oh dios —dijo John—. ¿Desde entonces…?

 

—¡No! —interrumpió Sherlock—. No digas tonterías. Fue simplemente una muestra de mi… aprecio.

 

John sonrió.

 

—Yo también te aprecio mucho, Sherlock —dijo, empujando la pata del gato nuevamente.

 

 

~o0000o~

 

 

John estaba intentando acomodar las almohadas en una buena posición para su maltratado cuerpo cuando Sherlock dejó caer sobre la cama un iPad que dios sabía de dónde había sacado. John intentó reñirle por tratar aparatos tan caros con tan poco cuidado, pero sabía que sería en vano. Además, sospechaba que a Mycroft no se le había movido un solo pelo al tener que reponer los teléfonos que habían perdido en la explosión de la bodega. Tampoco al comprarle a Sherlock un juguete nuevo para sus investigaciones.

 

—No lo entiendo –gruñó Sherlock, con una mano en el cabello.

 

—Eso es nuevo —susurró John, antes de mirar la pantalla del iPad—. Veamos, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Es una foto.

 

Sherlock no se dignó a responder a eso, sólo entrecerró los ojos.

 

—¿Qué más, John?

 

—Es una foto de un jardín, con muchas personas… oh, ¿es esa la señora Hudson con ese ramo de flores?

 

—Sí. ¿Dónde está, John?

 

—¡Ah! —reflexionó en voz alta— ¿El funeral?

 

Sherlock asintió.

 

—Dime qué es extraño.

 

—¿Además del hecho de que estoy viendo una foto de _mi_ funeral?

 

Sherlock rodó los ojos.

 

John clavó la vista en la imagen e intentó verla como lo haría el detective. Claro, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría, pero por la intención era lo que contaba, ¿no? Analizó a todas las personas, intentando reconocerlas en la pantalla.

 

—Uhm… ese es el que seguía a la señora Hudson —señaló al sujeto, en el fondo.

 

Sherlock asintió.

 

—¿Y?, ¿a quién más reconoces?

 

—Lestrade, obviamente. Dimmock… Algunos otros policías. ¿El de Lestrade está ahí?

 

Sherlock apuntó con su dedo.

 

—Tercero a la derecha, cubriendo parcialmente a las mujeres con la manta del club de fans.

 

John fijó la vista en él e intentó aprenderse de memoria todas las facciones de ese hijo de puta. Tan concentrado estaba que no notó el resoplido de frustración que Sherlock dejó salir.

 

—¿Qué ocurre?

 

—¡Piensa, John, piensa!

 

John se rascó la cabeza.

 

—Si todos los tiradores estaban ahí, vigilando, ¿dónde está el tuyo?

 

—¿Sería demasiado pedir que esté de vacaciones en Hawaii porque cree que ya estoy muerto?

 

Sherlock bufó.

 

—Ridículo. Debería estar aquí, ¿dónde está?

 

John analizó la fotografía de nueva cuenta e intentó localizar a todos los hombres desconocidos. Sherlock pasó su mano por la tableta y cambió de fotografía: pasó una y otra a toda prisa. Fotos de varios ángulos y a diferentes horas del servicio funerario. Fotos de la gente entrando y saliendo del cementerio.

 

—¿Dónde está? —gruñó, con los dientes apretados.

 

John detuvo a Sherlock en una fotografía y señaló un hombre alto y sin cabello.

 

—¿Qué tal él? Parece esconder algo.

 

—Periodista encubierto —murmuró Sherlock, antes de cambiar de foto.

 

—¿Él? —señaló John a un cincuentón regordete.

 

—Caso resuelto del 2007, lo suficientemente agradecido como para ir a mi funeral.

 

—¿Él? —preguntó John, antes de rendirse, señalando a un joven con lentes oscuros que parecía huir de la cámara.

 

—Club de fans, apenado de ser parte de él con el resto de esas mujeres —explicó con desdén, señalando al grupo femenino—. ¿Dónde _está_?

 

Sherlock se dejó caer en la cama. John analizó las fotografías, por curiosidad y no por otra cosa. Ya estaba convencido de que Sherlock había buscado y rebuscado. Si su ojo entrenado no lo había encontrado, mucho menos lo haría el de John, que no sabía exactamente qué buscaba, para empezar.

 

Un tirador mortal, seguro, pero… ¿joven o viejo?, ¿exmilitar o entrenado por su cuenta?, ¿imponente o resguardando su inseguridad tras el arma como hacían muchos?

 

—¿Dónde está? —repitió Sherlock, en pleno berrinche.

 

—Lo encontraremos —susurró John, dándole palmaditas en una pierna para tranquilizarlo—. Mientras lo hacemos, siempre podemos ir por el de Lestrade.

 

~o0000o~

 

Esa noche Sherlock estuvo dando vueltas en la cama hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cuando por fin decidió levantarse. Más tarde, al parecer agotado de sus propias deducciones, se dejó caer sobre su lado del colchón y se quedó dormido, aunque no por eso disminuyeron sus movimientos caóticos.

 

John durmió bien, consciente de la presencia en movimiento de Sherlock en la habitación. Intentó ayudar a su cuerpo a recuperarse; sólo una noche de buen sueño en una cama decente, era todo lo que necesitaba. Y quizás un desayuno completo al día siguiente, para reponer la sangre que había perdido. Eso sería suficiente, pensaba entre sueños.

 

~o0000o~

 

Desafortunadamente, sólo logró lo primero. Sí, en sus planes estaba pedir servicio a la habitación y desayunar abundantemente con Sherlock en la cama. Quizás otras cosas después, pero sólo después del desayuno.

 

Despertó con el grito de “¡mierda!” que soltó Sherlock antes de colgar el teléfono.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró John, de pie casi al mismo instante.

 

—Nada, quieto —ordenó, nada calmado él mismo.

 

—Sherlock, ¿qué pasa?

 

Sherlock lo ignoró. Comenzó a colocarse un saco, mucho más feo de los que solía usar, (disfrazado, al fin).

 

—Ey, ey, alto… —gruñó John—. Por lo menos espera a que me vista antes de salir corriendo atrás de ti…

 

—No —respondió, esta vez dedicándole toda su atención—. Tú te quedas. Necesitas recuperarte.

 

—No soy un adorno, ¿recuerdas? Voy contigo —murmuró, haciendo amago de levantarse.

 

Sherlock apretó los puños.

 

—No es necesario. No hay peligro. Tenemos todo su departamento vigilado, pero necesito entrar y revisar yo mismo, los estúpidos fotógrafos de Mycroft son unos inútiles, no entienden…

 

—Sherlock —lo detuvo John—. Paso por paso, ¿quieres?

 

El detective suspiró y comenzó su explicación, rápida y al punto.

 

—El de Lestrade cambió su horario de hoy en el trabajo. Tenía planeado revisar su departamento hoy más tarde, pero salió de él temprano y volverá antes de lo previsto. Y por lo visto, Mycroft no pensó informarme de ello hasta ahora. Ahora es _tarde._ Tengo el tiempo justo para ir, observar y salir de ahí antes de que vuelva.

 

John asintió.

 

—Y mi presencia sólo te retrasaría.

 

—Y distraería —agregó, con su típica honestidad cruel.

 

John se rió.

 

—Bien. Ve. Esperaré un mensaje cuando estés por llegar y cuando hayas salido. Y si se te olvida, te romperé el iPad en la cabeza, ¿entendido?

 

Sherlock asintió, dio la media vuelta y dos pasos hacia la puerta. Entonces se detuvo en su sitio, se dio media vuelta otra vez, regresó hasta donde estaba John en la cama y le pegó un beso en los labios, sorprendiéndose, al parecer, hasta a sí mismo.

 

—Volveré en unas horas.

 

Ya que Sherlock había dejado que sus instintos se salieran de su estricto control, John decidió jugársela con los suyos y hacer lo que su corazón le estaba gritando y esperar que Sherlock no se riera.

 

—Cuídate.

 

Quizás en otro tiempo Sherlock hubiera respondido a eso con una risotada. O lo hubiera ignorado. No esta vez. Esta vez asintió con solemnidad, besó la frente de John y se retiró, con la espalda muy erguida, pasos firmes y sin mirar atrás.

 

~o0000o~

 

 John pensó por dos segundos que sería bueno pedir el desayuno. O incluso darse un baño, bajar a desayunar y aprovechar la privacidad para fingir que podía estar rodeado de gente y estar muerto al mismo tiempo. Después de eso empezó a desvariar más y cuando abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, alguien estaba tocando a su puerta; había pasado casi tres cuartos de hora babeando la almohada.

 

Se levantó a toda prisa, se puso una bata que encontró al lado de la cama y echó un vistazo por la mirilla de la puerta. Era una camarera, o eso parecía. Por si las dudas, regresó por su pistola y la escondió bajo la bata antes de abrir.

 

—¡Servicio a la habitación! —dijo la muchacha, antes de pasar con un carrito, casi brincando de energía.

 

John la miró, todavía un poco adormilado. No parecía un peligro, esa chica. Pero aun así…

 

—Yo no pedí servicio a la habitación.

 

—Oh, no, no, su esposo nos dijo que viniéramos como a esta hora, que usted olvidaría llamar —respondió la chica.

 

—Mi esp… claro, claro. Vaya. Bueno. Gracias —murmuró, nervioso.

 

—Provecho.

 

La chica le sonrió y se fue sin decir más.

 

John cerró la puerta con seguro, bostezó, se talló los ojos y corroboró su firme creencia de que Sherlock era un genio: tenía mucha hambre. Tomó la bandeja de comida y la llevó a la cama, dispuesto a darse un gusto después de aquella semana de mierda que había pasado durmiendo en una bodega, luego de ser drogado, luego de ser amenazado por Moriarty, luego de sufrir el escarnio público. Tirarse en la cama fue un ligero error de cálculo porque cuando terminó de zamparse casi todo lo que le habían llevado, terminó dormido de nuevo, sin darse cuenta.

 

~o0000o~

 

Lo despertó la sensación de que lo estaban mirando. Su primer instinto fue buscar su arma bajo la almohada y al no encontrarla se alarmó.

 

—Soy yo, John —dijo entonces una voz muy familiar.

 

Su cuerpo se relajó inmediatamente y pudo abrir los ojos calmadamente, con la modorra digna de la merecida siesta que acababa de tomar.

 

—Hola —saludó con una sonrisa, antes de estirarse.

 

—Hola —saludó Sherlock, con cierta confusión en el rostro—. ¿Es una exigencia social saludar después de haber dormido aunque en el mismo día hayas saludado antes a la misma persona?

 

John, que apenas si estaba procesando las cosas, sólo atinó a reírse.

 

—Puedes saludar a la gente cuando quieras, Sherlock.

 

—Oh —dijo Sherlock—. Vaya.

 

En ese estado de bienestar, John se giró en la cama y recargó su cabeza en el regazo de Sherlock, como un cachorro buscando mimos. Por un momento, sintió al detective tensarse y casi se arrepiente de hacerlo, pero entonces, con mano insegura, Sherlock comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. El gesto, tan humano en su no-humano favorito, lo hizo derretirse.

 

Después de un minuto o dos en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de las caricias de las que no sabía que estuviera tan necesitado, John habló en voz baja y algo ronca.

 

—¿Cómo te fue?

 

A pesar de que no podía verlo, John adivinó la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.

 

—Excelente. Es un idiota, John.

 

—¿Más idiota o menos que el último? —murmuró John sobre sus muslos, intentando señalar su herida sin moverse mucho.

 

—Igual de idiota —reclamó Sherlock—. De hecho, ambos no darían un paso sin caerse de no ser por quien tienen atrás.

 

—¿Moriarty?

 

—El hombre de Moriarty.

 

—El mío —susurró John.

 

Sherlock apretó los dedos entre su cabello un segundo y luego siguió acariciándolo.

 

—Él es el peligro por ahora. Sin embargo, gracias al idiota que persigue a Lestrade podríamos estar más cerca.

 

—¿Qué tan cerca?

 

—Tenía su número anotado en una libreta. Obvio.

 

Ante eso, John se levantó como resorte, a pesar del quejido que dieron su espalda y su herida.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes el número? ¡¿Qué estás esperando, Sherlock?! ¡Llama de una vez! ¡Podríamos terminar esto ahora…!

 

Sherlock sólo lo miró con diversión en el rostro.

 

—Estoy esperando algo.

 

—¿Qué puedes estar esperando?, ¡Sherlock!

 

Esta vez la sonrisa fue notoria.

 

—El localizador de dispositivos móviles que Mycroft está enviando para cuando lo llamemos. No voy a hablar con él simplemente y preguntarle cómo está. Voy a saber dónde se esconde y acabar con él antes de que se vuelva un peligro peor.

 

—Ah —reflexionó John—. Sí, claro, cómo no lo… brillante.

 

—Gracias —respondió Sherlock, seco.

 

—¿Va a tomarle mucho a Mycroft?

 

—Aproximadamente trece minutos.

 

John se rió ante el cálculo tan exacto.

 

—Entonces, te da tiempo de comer algo.

 

Sherlock gruñó.

 

~o0000o~

 

El aparato llegó casi exactamente trece minutos después. Sherlock se había comido casi medio sándwich y una taza de té. John estaba orgulloso.

 

También nervioso.

 

El mensajero sólo dejó el equipo con Sherlock y éste leyó por encima las instrucciones, conectó todos los cables necesarios a su teléfono y computadora, instaló el programa y se dirigió a John, quien observaba todo desde la cama, con ojos muy abiertos.

 

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, con cierta molestia.

 

John alzó las cejas.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—¿Tengo que explicar todo cuántas veces, John? ¿Diez? Ven, vas a hablar.

 

—¿Yo?

 

Sherlock rodó los ojos.

 

—Tú, obviamente. Sabes que odio repetirme: reconocería mi voz.

 

John frunció la boca.

 

—¿Y crees que la mía no? —Antes de que Sherlock pudiera repetirse, agregó—: Estaba asignado a mí, creo que me observó el suficiente tiempo como para distinguir mi voz. Y más si nos vio no-morir y sabe que sigo por ahí.

 

Sherlock sólo parpadeó.

 

—Entonces finge la voz.

 

—Tú podrías hacer lo mismo —gruñó John.

 

—¡Ridículo!

 

Después de otro par de minutos de discusión, John dejó de pelear y terminó llamando. El punto final a la discusión fue que John no sabía manejar el programa de rastreo y Sherlock sí. Maldita tecnología.

 

Marcó el número que Sherlock había memorizado, lentamente, con el corazón en la garganta. Llevó el celular a su oreja y escuchó. Un timbre. Otro. El tercero lo hizo sospechar que quien estuviera del otro lado de la línea no iba a responder a un número desconocido.

 

Y entonces.

 

—¿Hola? —dijo una voz grave, tranquila, normal.

 

John estaba seguro de que se habían equivocado de número.

 

—Hola… —respondió John.

 

El plan era simple. Sólo tenía que mantenerlo en la línea por lo menos por un minuto para que el programa pudiera rastrear su ubicación. Una vez hecho esto, Mycroft enviaría agentes especializados a detenerlo.

 

Sherlock quería romperle el cuello entre sus propias manos, pero tratándose de un agente tan escurridizo y peligroso, tenía que conformarse con satisfacer su curiosidad sobre la identidad de este tipo.

 

El plan era simple, pero no contaban con lo que seguiría.

 

—Oh —dijo la voz, con una sonrisa que traspasó el teléfono y cubrió a John de escalofríos—. Hola, John.

 

~o0000o~

 

Sherlock le hizo gestos para que continuara. Apenas llevaban diez segundos al teléfono, pero John se había quedado paralizado.

 

—No soy John —respondió, procurando fingir serenidad.

 

—Claro que eres tú, John. No soy idiota —rió la voz.

 

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy? —preguntó, intentando ocultar su miedo con arrojo—. ¿Quién eres?

 

—Sé muchas cosas —respondió—. ¿Te estás divirtiendo con Sherlock?, ¿es más divertido que Afganistán?

 

John apretó el teléfono en su mano.

 

—¿Quién eres?

 

—¿Yo? Yo no soy nadie, John, no importo. Lo realmente importante aquí es saber quién vas a ser tú cuando Sherlock intente encontrarme. Dile eso de mi parte, ¿sí?

 

—¡No!

 

—¡No! ¡Rayos, John!

 

Colgó. La llamada apenas había sobrepasado los 30 segundos y el localizador sólo daba Londres como área general. El hombre de Moriarty estaba en Londres, pero no sabían en qué lugar y probablemente nunca lo sabrían.

 

Intentaron llamar de nuevo, una y otra vez, pero el teléfono había sido desconectado.

 

Sherlock se sentó sobre la cama y pensó en voz alta.

 

—Pensé que podrías mantener su interés, dado que la última orden de Moriarty fue dispararte, pero ya veo que no es completamente idiota.

 

John resopló. Sus manos todavía temblaban ligeramente. Ni Moriarty había sido capaz de causar en él esta incertidumbre o por lo menos ahora que estaba muerto no parecía tan peligroso.

 

—Eso podrías habérmelo dicho antes. Parece que no soy muy interesante para él.

 

—Sí lo eres —rebatió Sherlock, con voz firme—. Yo sé que sí.

 

John decidió no mencionar el “mensaje” que el hombre había querido mandarle a Sherlock.

 

—Bueno… —murmuró, intentando aligerar el ambiente que había quedado tras la llamada—. Por lo menos ahora sabemos con seguridad que sabe que estás… que estamos vivos.

 

Sherlock no lo regañó por establecer lo obvio, demasiado distraído pensando. Eso tenía que ser una mala señal.

 

~o0000o~

 

John descubrió su nuevo teléfono celular en la maleta. También un par de libros de misterio a los que no iba a dejar que Sherlock se acercara, porque seguro con leer el título le bastaría para arruinarle el final. Éstos fueron de utilidad por la tarde, cuando salió de bañarse y se encontró a Sherlock desparramado a sus anchas en la cama. John se fue a un rincón de la habitación, donde un sillón lo recibió.

 

Sherlock estaba pensando. Era normal verlo pensando acostado, sí, pero con la novedad de verlo acostado en una cama tan grande y con el traje que llevaba ajustándose a su cuerpo, John descubrió que era difícil concentrarse en el misterio de un libro. El misterio de un libro no era nada cuando tenía el misterio de un hombre frente a él, y no cualquier hombre sino de _Sherlock Holmes._

Sí. John se imaginó lo que sería dejar el sillón, ir hacia él y ponerse sobre su cuerpo a horcajadas. Sostenerlo contra la cama y devorarlo entero de pies a cabeza. Quitarle la ropa con cuidado y hacer el amor con él.

 

Y, oh. Nunca se imaginó que el día que quitara el límite de su mente ésta ya no tendría fin en su carrera de deseos. Siempre habría creído que si un día dejaba salir su afección por Sherlock al cien por ciento, ésta sólo se manifestaría en algunas caricias y palabras de ánimo cuando el detective estuviera decaído. Cosas así. No cosas _así_ , como las que su cerebro conjuraba.

 

Sherlock se dio vuelta sobre la cama y enfocó su mirada lánguida en él.

 

—Déjalo.

 

John tardó unos segundos en procesar esa palabra.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Deja el libro, no lo estás leyendo ni tienes interés en leerlo en un futuro cercano. Simplemente déjalo.

 

John se rió, pero le hizo caso: cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesita de al lado. Luego, sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, las cruzó sobre su regazo y miró a Sherlock, quien continuaba viéndolo como con somnolencia.

 

Afuera, el sol comenzaba a bajar y Sherlock había pasado la hora de la comida y la del té pensando. John había pedido servicio a la habitación, incluyendo algo para que Sherlock cenara en cuanto saliera de su trance. Ahora parecía un buen momento para sugerirle alimentarse, pero la mirada que se clavaba en él sencillamente no le permitía hablar. Ni hacer cualquier otra acción que no fuera corresponderla.

 

Después de un incómodo minuto en el que sólo se miraron, Sherlock por fin habló.

 

—Ven acá.

 

John se levantó y se acostó a su lado, mirando el techo. Todo en esa escena era extraño, desde la pijama que habían escogido para él, demasiado _sedosa_ para su gusto, hasta la posición en que se encontraba con Sherlock y el techo tan excesivamente blanco, no como el blanco-amarillo del apartamento de la calle Baker.

 

—Estoy a punto —susurró Sherlock— de hacer algo que encontrarás anormal y muy probablemente incómodo. Creo que requiero tu permiso para hacerlo, ¿…me dejarás?

 

John se giró sobre su costado para poder ver a Sherlock. Lo libres que estaban los sentimientos en ese rostro justo en ese momento lo sorprendieron.

 

—¿Cuándo, cuándo, Sherlock, me he negado a que hagas algo que encuentro anormal y definitivamente incómodo?

 

~o0000o~

 

Cuando John dio su autorización, pensó que Sherlock se refería a hacer alguno de sus experimentos. Y en verdad no tenía problemas con ellos, más allá del susto que le daba encontrarse alguna cabeza humana mirándolo desde el frigorífico o un monstruo atrapándolo en una jaula. Con el tiempo lo demás se había vuelto común para él. Maniquíes colgando del techo, partes humanas al lado de la mermelada, bombas, francotiradores siguiéndolos después de muertos...

 

Quizás el hecho de que el laboratorio portátil de Sherlock había explotado en la bodega debió darle una pista: el detective no se refería a experimentos químicos. Sino más bien… físicos.

 

Comenzó por darle pequeños jalones y empujones sobre la cama. John se dejó hacer hasta que se encontró justo en medio de ésta con los brazos abiertos en cruz y la espalda bien recta. Cómodo y resbaladizo, en su pijama de seda. Una vez que lo tuvo en la posición que quería, comenzó la parte “anormal e incómoda”.

 

Sentado sobre sus propias piernas, sin tocarlo, Sherlock empezó a observarlo. Comenzó desde la punta de su cabello, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada. Después miró su frente y bajó a sus ojos. Ahí se quedó un largo rato, observando a John en silencio. No viéndolo, como haría cualquier persona normal, no, _observando_ de esa manera en la que sólo sabía hacerlo él.

 

—¿Sherlock…? —susurró.

 

No hubo respuesta sino un gesto de mano que lo mandó callar. Y así lo hizo. No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero era fácil dejarse llevar.

 

La mirada resbaló de sus ojos hacia su nariz, su boca, su cuello. Por unos segundos volvió a su cabello y a sus ojos, antes de bajar hacia su pecho, apenas ligeramente visible tras la camisa del pijama. Ahí se quedó otro rato, hasta que el subir y bajar de los pechos de ambos quedó sincronizado. Después descendió por su estómago, su herida cubierta, y cayó en su entrepierna.

 

John sabía que estaba rojo, pero además de sentirse avergonzado no podía hacer más. La mirada de Sherlock lo tenía clavado en la cama y no podía moverse. Simplemente no podía, a pesar de que quería remover sus piernas, que deseaba de alguna manera quitar la atención de esa parte que empezaba a mostrar una excitación que no entendía. Sólo lo estaban _mirando._

No se detuvo ahí. Sherlock se viró un poco y sus ojos fueron hacia sus piernas, primero un muslo y luego el otro. Primero, a detalle, la pierna que arrastraba cuando lo conoció. Luego la otra, hasta los pies. John iba descalzo. Sus dedos se apretaron inconscientemente. Sherlock les dedicó la misma atención que al resto y, finalmente, arrancó sus ojos de su cuerpo y los cerró.

 

John sintió que toda la tensión del día y de la situación dejaba su cuerpo ahora que Sherlock no lo miraba, que sólo estaba quieto, con los ojos cerrados. Entonces continuó. Sin abrir los ojos, se colocó sobre sus manos y rodillas y acercó su rostro al de John. Un suspiro y luego el aire tibio que dejaba su cuerpo.

 

Comenzó a olfatear su nuca, con la nariz casi entre sus cabellos. Después detrás de su oreja, su cuello, todo alrededor de él. Sus mejillas, su boca. Por un momento ambas narices estuvieron cerca, muy cerca. A esas alturas, John cerró los ojos junto con él y respiró profundamente.

 

La nariz de Sherlock rosó el cuello del pijama y lo hizo a un lado para olfatear su pecho. Se metió entre los botones, bajó más y erizó los vellos de su vientre. A la izquierda, imaginó que sólo podría oler el desinfectante en su herida. Bajó más y más y dio un suspiro profundo en su entrepierna que provocó escalofríos en John. Su respiración se agitó (Sherlock ni siquiera lo estaba _tocando_ ); lo único que agradecía era que estuvieran haciendo esto después de un baño profundo.

 

Después de terminar el recorrido con la nariz por su cuerpo, Sherlock pareció desplomarse sobre sus piernas. John, con los ojos cerrados, frunció el ceño y tardó un rato en darse cuenta de lo que hacía esta vez. Lo estaba… escuchando.

 

Fue un proceso lento y cuidadoso en el que Sherlock pegaba su oreja a alguna parte de John por la que corría su sangre en venas o arterias. Para cuando llegó a su pecho, la respiración de John se había calmado, su excitación había bajado un poco y su corazón latía a un ritmo más o menos normal para alguien en reposo. Sherlock se quedó sobre su pecho varios minutos, escuchando su corazón, dejando que su cabeza subiera y bajara al ritmo de sus pulmones.

 

John creyó que ahí terminaría todo, tranquilamente tirado con Sherlock sobre su pecho. De pronto, éste decidió moverse hacia arriba y escuchar su carótida y luego sus  inspiraciones y expiraciones. Después, como si fuera capaz de escuchar los pensamientos de John al hacerlo, puso la oreja en su frente. John estaba tranquilo y hasta adormilado.

 

Entonces. Entonces, vinieron sus dedos. Si John había pensado que estaba tan relajado que caería dormido en cualquier momento, supo que estaba equivocado en cuanto los sintió. Comenzaron, nuevamente, en su cabeza. Se metieron entre su cabello y acariciaron las raíces, casi exhaustivamente. Después trazaron cada detalle de su rostro. John abrió los ojos cuando tocaron sus sienes. Sherlock estaba sentado sobre él, todavía con los ojos cerrados, absolutamente concentrado en el tacto. John quedó perdido, mientras los dedos de Sherlock pasaban por su nariz y tentaban su boca, que se abrió inconscientemente para ellos.

 

El dedo índice se coló hasta acariciar su lengua, apenas. Mientras John saboreaba a Sherlock, los dedos siguieron su camino por su mentón y su cuello. Aquellos roces lo hicieron temblar ligeramente y su respiración volvió a ser más rápida. Mucho más cuando comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa del pijama para poder delinear cada contorno, cicatriz y herida de su pecho. Parecería que Sherlock las conocía de memoria y no necesitaba sus ojos para saber dónde las trazaba.

 

Tocó sus pezones y, cuando logró que John arqueara la espalda, las manos se colaron entre ésta y la cama para acariciar desde los omóplatos hasta la espalda baja, sintiendo, sintiendo.

 

Tuvo que quitarse de encima para continuar su exploración, lo cual fue una lástima, pues a John le había encantado que Sherlock estuviera sobre él. No fue mayor problema porque el pensamiento se le fue en cuanto Sherlock le sacó el pantalón del pijama y comenzó a tocar la segunda mitad de su cuerpo desde los dedos de los pies. Pasó sus dedos, juguetones, entre éstos. Subió por la pantorrilla hasta el muslo, una mano en cada pierna, sin despegarse ni un milímetro hasta llegar a los calzoncillos de John.

 

Era inevitable. Sherlock lo estaba tocando de una forma tan íntima y sensual que cuando sus dedos llegaron a su entrepierna, John ya estaba medio erecto otra vez. Los dedos no lo defraudaron: cuando lograron hacer a un lado la ropa interior se colaron, aferraron su miembro y subieron, luego bajaron. Apenas resbalaban por el sudor de la mano, apenas. John gimió. Sherlock se detuvo en seco y jadeó.

 

John ondeó la cadera y la levantó hacia Sherlock. De golpe, él abrió los ojos.

 

Lo había observado, olido, escuchado y tocado. Sólo faltaba…

 

—Oh dios —susurró. Incluso para su mente era demasiado.

 

Sherlock hizo trampa. No comenzó por su cabeza. Comenzó devorando su boca con una pasión que John no había conocido en otros labios. Se adueñó de ella de tal manera que John llegó a pensar que jamás dejaría de tener el sabor de Sherlock en su boca. Y no le molestó.

 

Esta vez el experimento de Sherlock perdió todo rigor. Lo besó en la cabeza, en la frente, en los pómulos, volvió a su boca, bajó a su cuello, saboreó el sudor y regresó a su boca. Mientras tanto, las manos de John decidieron cobrar vida, ya que al parecer el movimiento ya estaba permitido. Aferró a Sherlock por los hombros, luego jaloneó la camisa hasta sacarla de sus pantalones y apretó la espalda desnuda.

 

Sherlock lamió cada pequeño rincón de su pecho. John aferró los rizos de su cabello. Lamió, mordió, saboreó. Gimió, se retorció, estaba seguro de que gritó. Cuando Sherlock dejó de pasear por pecho se hizo a un lado y comenzó a lamer su vientre. Fue entonces que John ya no pudo más: se llevó la mano al miembro y comenzó a masturbarse con ella mientras con la otra intermitentemente aferraba la cama, la cabeza de Sherlock y su propia piel.

 

Sherlock pasó por el pene con un par de lamidas, luego probó en sus testículos y sus piernas, sus rodillas… John siguió masturbándose con ferocidad, guiado por el calor que había dejado Sherlock en todo su cuerpo y que parecía concentrarse ahí, en el centro de su placer. Con dificultad notó que Sherlock lo acomodaba en su costado para proseguir su exploración. Dejó huellas húmedas en sus talones, detrás de sus rodillas y en sus muslos.

 

Cuando besó entre sus glúteos John apretó su pene y aceleró el ritmo. Cada vez más cerca, cada vez más cerca, su orgasmo subía al mismo tiempo que Sherlock recorría con los labios su espalda, hasta su cuello.

 

—Sherlock…

 

Se tiró al lado de John en la cama y comenzó a besar su cuello una y otra vez; su mano alcanzó la de John y lo ayudó a masturbarse. En unos segundos, John estaba temblando entre sus brazos y tras un jadeo terminó, sobre su mano, sobre la de Sherlock, sobre el pijama desparpajado que tenía debajo. Se dispararon todos sus sentidos. Se disparó su corazón a tal grado que tuvo que llevar la mano izquierda hacia él, para cubrirlo. Segundos después, la mano de Sherlock se separó de la parte baja, se limpió en el pijama y subió para colocarse sobre la de John en su corazón.

 

Así era fácil olvidar que el mundo existía, jadeando juntos y esperando a que sus corazones se calmaran a un mismo ritmo. Imposible pensar que hubiera cualquier otra cosa que atrapara de esa forma los sentidos de Sherlock. Imposible que alguien atrapara los suyos de esa forma que sólo su detective podía.

 

Todavía era temprano y había descansado todo el día, pero aun así su cuerpo se rindió al placer que le había dado el de Sherlock y cerró los ojos. En algún momento de la noche supo que Sherlock los acomodó para cubrirlos, pero no más

 

~o0000o~

 

John despertó de nuevo por la madrugada, quizás apenas pasada la media noche. Todo apuntaba a que su horario se había jodido para siempre, pero al menos tendría en Sherlock un compañero de horas extrañas. Hablando de Sherlock, John resintió su ausencia: ya no estaba pegado a él, como cuando se había dormido. Estaba por moverse en la amplia cama, para asegurarse de la ausencia de Sherlock, cuando su voz lo llamó.

 

 —John.

 

Se desperezó lentamente y giró sobre su espalda. Encontró a quien buscaba todavía vestido, tirado en el otro extremo de la cama y con las manos en señal de oración: su pose de pensar, nuevamente.

 

—¿Mmm? —respondió, todavía incapaz de palabras.

 

—¿Fue… demasiado? —preguntó en voz baja, siguiendo el ejemplo de John.

 

—¿Qué cosa? —respondió, con la lengua lenta por el sueño.

 

—Anormal —susurró Sherlock.

 

Entonces el cerebro de John carburó mejor.

 

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó, exaltado—. ¿Cuál?, ¿cómo? Lo… ¿lo que hicimos? —Ante el asentimiento de Sherlock, continuó—. Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué iba a ser…? Sherlock, fue… fue hermoso —dijo, en un solo aliento. No entendía por qué Sherlock podía pensar algo así—. ¿Quién pensaría que…? Oh dios, ¿alguien te ha dicho que eso era anormal?

 

Sherlock lo miró de reojo y, para su sorpresa, sonrió de lado.

 

—Me estás preguntando si Irene Adler tenía razón.

 

John frunció el ceño.

 

—¿Quién? —preguntó, confundido por el cambio de tema. Al parecer su mente no estaba tan despierta. O quizás sí lo estaba pero nunca tan despierta como la de Sherlock.

 

—Me estás preguntando si, hasta hace unas horas, la sociedad me consideraba virgen.

 

John se coloreó del rostro al pecho. La verdad es que, ya en medio de la pasión, ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en eso.

 

—¿Y lo eras? —susurró, con un cargo de consciencia repentino al pensar que quizás no le había dado todo lo que podía, no le había demostrado cuánto…

 

Sherlock resopló.

 

—Además de ser irrelevante, darte una respuesta sería aburrido. Dejemos que lo deduzcas.

 

John se quedó paralizado unos segundos.

 

—Sí lo eras.

 

Ningún cambio en la faz de Sherlock.

 

—Ok, no lo eras.

 

Su rostro permaneció impasible.

 

—No tengo idea. Necesito más evidencias.

 

Ante eso, Sherlock alzó las cejas, apenas visiblemente en la oscuridad.

 

—Estaré encantado de dártelas.

 

John soltó una carcajada y, como pudo, se arrastró por la cama hacia él. Una vez a su altura, le puso un beso en los labios.

 

—Nunca —susurró, frente a sus labios—. Nunca, nunca dudes de lo que hicimos. O hagamos. Fue hermoso, de verdad, hermoso. Nunca dudes de ninguna… demostración física de nuestro afecto, ¿entiendes?

 

Fue maravilloso ver cómo al rostro de Sherlock volvía esa confusión acompañada de asombro, aparte de que era esa sonrisa suya. Así, justo así era como quería ver a Sherlock siempre.

 

~o0000o~

 

No supo cuántas horas pasaron desde que se quedó dormido sobre Sherlock. Lo siguiente de lo que tuvo consciencia fue del tono por defecto de un celular, que lo sacó de sus sueños. A su lado, parecía que también despertaba su compañero.

 

—Holmes —gruñó al auricular.

 

John también gruñó y se aferró más al otro cuerpo. No duró mucho así. Apenas segundos después, Sherlock se levantó de la cama, sin ninguna consideración para él, gritando.

 

—¡¿Qué?!

 

John levantó la cabeza de donde ésta había caído, entre las sábanas.

 

—¡Llama a Lestrade! ¡AHORA! Tienen que advertirle, tienen que… olvídenlo, yo mismo iré a buscarlo.

 

Eso terminó de despertar a John. Sherlock había entrado a la cama con ropa, así que se dirigió inmediatamente a la puerta, sin un minuto ni para acomodarse la camisa que se había arrugado en sus juegos.

 

—¡Dos segundos! —grito John, casi cayéndose de la cama.

 

Fue hacia la maleta y se puso lo primero que encontró. Estaba terminando de ponerse un suéter cuando Sherlock abrió la puerta y salió. Se escucharon sus pasos hacia las escaleras. Apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrar lo que estaba sobre el buró y salir corriendo tras él.

 

Sherlock, con sus _estúpidas_ piernas _largas,_ casi lo adelantó por un piso, pero John sabía manejar su cuerpo, así que lo alcanzó en la planta baja y corrieron juntos hacia el sótano del hotel, el estacionamiento donde estaba guardado el auto.

 

Esta vez, sin preguntar, Sherlock se lanzó por el asiento del copiloto y John se puso al volante, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

 

—¿Adón…? —preguntó, intentando recuperar el aire que se le había ido.

 

—Al apartamento de Lestrade.

 

John reaccionó antes de procesar por completo, encendió el motor y aceleró a toda prisa. Ya en el camino fue despertando su mente, recordando el lugar adonde pocas veces había ido. Lestrade no quería que Sherlock supiera dónde vivía, porque estaba seguro de que iría a apedrear su casa cuando estuviera aburrido. Pero John era otro asunto, John iba a tomarse unas cervezas con él, a veces. Hablaban como gente normal, como no podía hablar con Sherlock. Vaciaban juntos sus cerebros de todo lo que el genio ponía en ellos.

 

Había ido a su apartamento dos veces. Cuando Lestrade se había mudado ahí después del divorcio y un día que iba tan borracho que John había tenido que bajar del taxi para abrirle la puerta. Con esas dos veces tenía que bastarle para encontrar la dirección. Y él no tenía un mapa mental de Londres.

 

El cielo todavía estaba oscuro y casi no había gente en las calles. Sherlock iba impaciente, moviendo la pierna sin cesar y con los índices pegados a los labios.

 

—Apúrate —ordenó.

 

—¿Quieres decirme qué pasa?

 

Sherlock lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

 

—Anthea llamó hace doce minutos. Me informó que el tirador de Lestrade se ha, y cito, “perdido de su vigilancia”.

 

John abrió la boca.

 

—¿Perdieron al de Lestrade? ¡¿La seguridad de _Mycroft_ perdió a un tirador peligroso que estaba infiltrado en Scotland Yard para _matar_ a Lestrade?!

 

Sherlock apretó los dientes.

 

—Reportaron que entró en su apartamento por la noche, pero en la verificación que hizo Anthea hace diez minutos no se le encontró ahí.

 

John empujó más el acelerador.

 

—¿Lestrade está en peligro?

 

Sherlock se llevó la mano a la frente y comenzó a frotarla con los dedos.

 

—Hay demasiadas variables. Podría intentar terminar su trabajo, si de alguna forma piensa que eso es lo que Moriarty quiere. Si no sabe que Moriarty está muerto. Podría saber que Moriarty está muerto y él bajo vigilancia y entonces querer escapar. Podría haber tenido contacto con el… con el _hombre de Moriarty_ y éste pudo haber obtenido algo de nuestra _corta_ conversación en la mañana… —dijo en un solo aliento.

 

John asintió.

 

—Más vale prevenir a Lestrade.

 

Pasaron otros minutos en silencio, con John corriendo en el auto hacia el otro extremo de Londres. Entonces el teléfono de Sherlock sonó, con un mensaje.

 

—¿Qué dice Anthea?

 

Sherlock no respondió.

 

—¿Qué pasa, qué dice Anthea?

 

—Para —ordenó Sherlock.

 

Con un latigazo al cuello como resultado, frenó el auto en seco.

 

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —preguntó, ya casi histérico.

 

—Le dispararon a Lestrade.

 

~o0000o~

 

Los siguientes minutos pasaron en la histeria. John quería saber más detalles, pero Sherlock no los tenía y no se los podía sacar a Anthea por teléfono. Dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron a toda prisa a un hospital privado al que habían trasladado por helicóptero al inspector.

 

Estaba más cerca del parlamento que del apartamento, al que ya casi habían llegado. Tras otro paseo por la ciudad, Sherlock salió del auto hecho un rayo. Entre la confusión, John no sabía si debía buscar un lugar para aparcar el auto o perseguir a Sherlock. Para su fortuna, uno de los hombres de Mycroft decidió por él.

 

—Lo estacionaré por usted, señor.

 

A John casi no le hubiera importado que le estuvieran robando el auto, con tal de deshacerse de él y correr tras la figura de Sherlock, que no se había molestado en ponerse nada arriba de la camisa desaliñada.

 

Pasaron de largo por la recepción, donde la enfermera encargada ni siquiera los siguió con la mirada. Pasaron a otros dos hombres de Mycroft y llegaron a los elevadores. Subieron hasta el séptimo piso.

 

Sherlock brincó fuera del elevador al primer _din_ del anuncio, lo que provocó que no se diera cuenta que alguien ya estaba ahí.

 

—¡Sherlock! —gruñó Mycroft, enojado por el choque—. Le dije a Anthea que no mencionara que lo trajimos aquí.

 

—No lo hizo, lo deduje —rebatió Sherlock, al tiempo que hacía a un lado a Mycroft para seguir su camino—. Eres predecible.

 

John lo siguió y tras ambos fue Mycroft, todavía modulando su voz enfadada.

 

—¡No puedes estar aquí! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Cualquiera puede verte y arruinaría todo!

 

—¡Lo sabe, Mycroft! —gritó Sherlock—. El otro… el tercer tirador, el de John, ¡lo sabe! Sabe que estoy vivo. No tiene caso seguir…

 

—No vas a decir eso —habló Mycroft, en voz baja pero llena de poder— hasta que _estén_ _seguros_.

 

Sherlock paró en seco. John se estrelló contra su espalda. Mycroft, como siempre, se detuvo a tiempo para no hacer el ridículo junto con ellos y los miró fijamente.

 

—Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

 

Sherlock agachó el rostro. John estaba seguro de que sus manos, apretadas en puños, estaban temblando.

 

—¿Está despierto? —preguntó con voz controlada.

 

Mycroft respondió, impasible.

 

—Lo están preparando para extraerle la bala.

 

—Está. Despierto —repitió entre dientes.

 

—Sí —murmuró Mycroft.

 

Sherlock salió corriendo en dirección a las habitaciones. Antes de seguirlo desbocadamente, como venía haciéndolo desde la última media hora (¿o año y medio?), John tuvo unos segundos para observar a Mycroft. Quizás él no era un Holmes, pero Mycroft se encogió ligeramente ante su mirada. Y es que no se necesitaba ser un Holmes para deducirlo: estaba pálido, despeinado, ligeramente desaliñado. Su saco tenía manchas de sangre.

 

Mycroft evitó su mirada. John corrió tras Sherlock. Lo encontró casi sobre dos enfermeros que, al parecer, defendían a su paciente.

 

—¡No puede…!

 

—¡Salga de aquí…!

 

—¡Sherlock! —gritaba Lestrade, con voz febril—. ¡No es posible…!

 

—¡Sólo dime todo lo que recuerdes!

 

John logró poner orden en la confusión. Apenas.

 

—Está bien —le dijo a los enfermeros, apartándolos sin fuerza pero sí con firmeza—. Sólo necesita hacerle unas preguntas, es _muy importante._

—John —dijo Lestrade.

 

Estaba sobre la cama, en una bata de papel blanca, tanto como su rostro, donde nada quedaba de su bronceado. El resto de su cuerpo se veía bien. Excepto por su pierna. Estaba ensangrentada, en mala posición, seguramente rota. El instinto médico de John casi se lanza sobre él, pero sabía que eso no estaba en sus manos. Otra cosa sí.

 

—Es una larga historia —le dijo a Lestrade, intentando callar a Sherlock momentáneamente—. Lo importante ahora es que respondas las preguntas de Sherlock, por favor. Es realmente importante, todos estamos en peligro.

 

Todavía sin color en el rostro y con un rictus de dolor, Lestrade asintió, apretando los dientes. Sherlock se abalanzó contra él de inmediato.

 

—No fue uno de tus hombres —afirmó, no preguntó.

 

—¿Qué…? ¡No, por supuesto que no!

 

—Estabas en casa, pero escuchaste el ruido y pudiste cubrirte…

 

—Sherlock…

 

—Estaba oscuro, disparó hacia abajo, te dio en la pierna… Repeliste, ¿cómo? No puedes estar armado.

 

—Sherlock…

 

—Debió enojarse, pero si lo hizo debió hacer otro tiro, sólo hay una entrada de bala…

 

—Sherlock, ¡llegó tu hermano!

 

Eso lo calló por fin.

 

—No, no tengo permiso para portar armas. Disparó, aparentemente —explicó Lestrade en un gruñido, señalando su pierna— falló. Me cubrí. Antes de que pudiera disparar tu hermano ya estaba ahí. Llamó a un helicóptero. Estoy aquí. Estás vivo —agregó, en un respiro, al final.

 

Ante el silencio que continuaba de parte de Sherlock, John intervino.

 

—Lo sentimos, dejaremos que descanses y te prepares y… no sé, lo asimiles. De verdad todo esto tiene una muy buena explicación.

 

—Más vale —gruñó de nuevo, entre dientes.

 

Uno de los enfermeros se acercó de nuevo mientras John sacaba a empujones a Sherlock.

 

Una vez afuera de la habitación, John suspiró profundamente.

 

—Gracias a Dios que está bien —susurró—. Tendrá la pierna escayolada unos meses, pero no es nada tan serio como me lo imaginaba… ¿Sherlock?

 

—No fue el francotirador.

 

—¿Qué? —preguntó, confundido, para variar—. ¿Cómo es posible…? Tú mismo dijiste que había desaparecido y entonces…

 

—Si hubiera sido el tirador, no habría fallado.

 

Eso silenció a John. Y le dio escalofríos.

 

—¿Entonces quién…?

 

—Alguien que dice llamarse Ro Al Backthar, al parecer miembro de una organización que se dedica a realizar pequeños atentados en países no tan pequeños. Sin antecedentes oficiales, pero en la mira de la gente como yo. Lo tenemos asegurado y listo para ser… interrogado.

 

John miró boquiabierto a Mycroft.

 

—¿Tú lo detuviste, _solo_?

 

No le respondió, sólo miró a Sherlock.

 

—Y pude haberte dicho todo esto antes. Pero eres necio, orgulloso. Tenía que recordarte que no siempre tus deducciones son correctas. Que no siempre tienes el control. No expongas en demasía lo que quieres conservar intacto —explicó, con un tono canturreado como de victoria, que a John no le gustó nada.

 

Sherlock sólo apretó la boca.

 

—Vamos.

 

Con su característico desplante, avanzó hasta el elevador y, con un golpe tenso sobre el botón, lo mandó llamar. Detrás de él caminaron Mycroft y John, este último más lentamente.

 

—¿En verdad salvaste a Lestrade? —preguntó una vez más John.

 

Mycroft lo miró de lado, con la ceja levantada.

 

—No sé por qué le resulta tan sorprendente. Yo era el hombre que estaba más cerca.

 

John frunció la boca. Jamás se hubiera imaginado a Mycroft haciendo “labores de campo”, por así decirlo. Manchándose las manos. Ni siquiera por Sherlock. Pero la evidencia demostraba que, si la emergencia lo ameritaba, sí lo hacía. Al contrario de Sherlock, se quedaba callado y quieto cuando lo contrario sólo agravaría la situación. Esos Holmes, siempre con un as bajo la manga…

 

—Lo que debería asombrarlo, doctor Watson —interrumpió, antes de que John pudiera formular palabras—, es que no recuerde este lugar.

 

Eso sí lo sorprendió. Se detuvo un momento y miró a su alrededor, mientras Mycroft seguía caminando hasta Sherlock. Después tuvo que correr para alcanzarlos, cuando el elevador por fin abrió sus puertas.

 

—¿Por qué habría de reconocer el lugar? —preguntó confundido.

 

Mycroft sonrió. Sherlock sólo frunció el sueño.

 

—¿Sherlock?

 

—Es propiedad de Mycroft —fue todo lo que respondió.

 

—¡¿Eres dueño de un hospital?!

 

Mycroft respondió presto.

 

—Soy dueño de muchas propiedades útiles, doctor Watson. Ésta, por ejemplo, sirvió para estabilizarlo luego de su pequeño encuentro con los beta bloqueadores de Sherlock. Afortunadamente, mi hermano lo trajo a tiempo.

 

Esa frase, que no decía absolutamente nada sobre el cambio en su relación en los últimos días, fue bastante embarazosa para John; sólo atinó a mirar a Sherlock, quien a su vez evitó su mirada el resto del viaje en ascensor.

 

~o0000o~

 

No dejaron que John entrara en la sala de interrogatorios con Sherlock. Normal, Sherlock siempre mandaba a John a otra parte cuando iba a ponerse… pesado. John no entendía por qué. A veces pensaba que Sherlock intentaba protegerlo de imágenes demasiado violentas, lo cual le causaba risas sin control, porque John había estado en la guerra. Había matado por Sherlock. Más de una vez.

 

Incluso así, Sherlock lo había mandado a cuidar a la señora Hudson cuando aquel americano “se había caído por la ventana” veinte veces. Y ahora, John estaba sentado en una banca, en el sótano del hospital, mientras Sherlock “interrogaba” al sospechoso. A quien le había disparado a Lestrade. John puso un gesto de dolor. No le iba a ir muy bien a ese hombre. Y con lo que había hecho a Greg, merecía cualquier suerte que le tocara con Sherlock.

 

Quizás, pensó John, no era tanto que Sherlock quisiera protegerlo de la violencia, como que quería protegerlo de _Sherlock_ ejerciendo violencia. Quizás pensaba que eso cambiaría la imagen que John tenía de él. Y ahora más que nunca, eso no podía parecerle bueno al detective.

 

John suspiró. Si Sherlock supiera lo enamorado que estaba como para…

 

Mycroft se sentó a su lado y le ofreció un vaso de café. John, aunque prefería el té cualquier día, necesitaba cafeína en su sistema si quería seguirle el ritmo a Sherlock; lo sabía, así que aceptó el vaso con un “gracias” y sorbió.

 

Después hubo un largo silencio entre ambos.

 

—Al final de cuentas, yo tenía razón —dijo Mycroft de pronto—. Es usted muy leal, muy rápido.

 

John soltó una risa nasal, sólo una.

 

—Casi dos años, ¿te parece muy pronto?

 

Mycroft lo miró a los ojos.

 

—He conocido a Sherlock por 34 años y todavía hay veces que me pregunto si le sería leal hasta el final.

 

—Bueno, no lo fuiste, le diste toda esa información a Moriarty —reclamó John.

 

Lo que siguió fue un gesto tan humano que casi asustó a John. Mycroft se llevó la mano a la cabeza e hizo su fina mata de cabello hacia atrás.

 

—Eso está mucho más allá de su comprensión, doctor. Y ya he recibido mi castigo.

 

John bufó.

 

—Lo dudo.

 

Mycroft permaneció callado unos momentos.

 

—Yo no… —comenzó— por varias horas no…

 

—¿Qué?

 

Esta vez Mycroft dirigió su mirada hacia el frente y evitó la de John.

 

—Por varias horas no tuve idea del plan “D” de mi hermano. Y no estaba consciente de que lo había llevado a cabo.

 

John alzó las cejas.

 

—Pensaste que estaba muerto.

 

—Por unas horas —respondió Mycroft, como queriendo salvar su orgullo.

 

—Pero… tenías toda la evidencia, con tus… debió ser obvio para ti.

 

Mycroft siguió sin mirarlo.

 

—A veces, cuando uno se deja invadir por las emociones, sólo ve lo que quiere ver, como usted ya descubrió en Baskerville. Es lo que intento que termine de comprender Sherlock.

 

—Pero toda la ayuda, el dinero, los autos… eso estuvo con nosotros desde el principio.

 

Mycroft respondió con un gesto de disgusto.

 

—Me temo que de eso no estuve enterado hasta después. Anthea lo organizó todo sin decírmelo. Fue su manera de demostrar su… disgusto por mis acciones.

 

John se recargó en la silla y sorbió más café. Se imaginó, por un momento, cómo se hubiera sentido él si, aunque fuera por unas horas, hubiera pensado que Sherlock estaba muerto. Lo hubiera destrozado por completo. Imaginó cómo se sintió Mycroft, quien siempre había cuidado a Sherlock, desde las sombras. ¿Se sentiría culpable? ¿Había sido lo de Moriarty un error o un plan? Era demasiado difícil comprenderlo, con los Holmes.

 

—Quiero que sepas —dijo John, con voz grave—. Que si Sherlock realmente hubiera muerto o… o se hubiera ido de esta manera sin que yo supiera nada… —respiró profundo—. Te hubiera odiado. Te hubiera odiado mucho. Sé que no podría haberte matado, no con toda tu seguridad, pero eso no me habría impedido intentado.

 

Mycroft sólo asintió.

 

—Y quiero el gato en cualquier lugar al que vayamos después.

 

~o0000o~

 

Probablemente pasaron horas. Después de que Mycroft se levantó y se fue sin una palabra, John dormitó en la silla por un largo rato, hasta que sintió una mano en el hombro. Al alzar el rostro, se encontró con Sherlock.

 

—¿Terminaste?

 

—Sí.

 

—Bien.

 

—Vamos.

 

Con el tiempo, John había aprendido que con Sherlock hacer preguntas como “¿adónde?” no le darían muchas respuestas, así que esta vez dejó el vaso de café a un lado y lo siguió sin más.

 

Subieron al elevador. Sherlock apretó el botón al séptimo piso. John tragó. No estaba seguro de que ese fuera el mejor momento para confrontar al pobre Greg con la historia de cómo habían fingido sus muertes para intentar salvarles la vida a él y a la señora Hudson. O de cómo John no se había enterado de eso hasta después de creerse muerto.

 

Sherlock fue hacia la puerta que habían visitado en la madrugada. Esta vez no había enfermeros, pero sí un hombre haciendo guardia. Al verlos, se hizo a un lado sin mediar palabra. Sherlock abrió la puerta justo cuando John ya estaba preparando las palabras en su cabeza.

 

Lestrade estaba dormido. Su gesto denotaba cansancio, confusión y dolor. Como John había previsto, su pierna estaba escayolada. Probablemente habrían tenido que reconstruirle la rodilla, a juzgar por las radiografías a las que pudo echar un vistazo del otro lado de la habitación. _Eso va a doler en invierno_ , pensó John, echando su hombro malo hacia atrás por empatía.

 

Sherlock se puso frente a la cama de Lestrade y simplemente lo miró. Si John creía que estaban ahí para otro interrogatorio, se equivocaba. Después de un rato de mirar al detective inspector fijamente, Sherlock asintió y salió de la habitación.

 

Cuando bajaban en el elevador, John le puso la mano en la cintura.

 

—Está bien, ¿sabes?

 

Sherlock, como era su costumbre, lo observó sin responder.

 

—Estás preocupado por él. Es tu amigo. Sé que en Baskerville dijiste que yo era el único, pero…

 

—Eres el único —rebatió Sherlock—. Por el que…

 

Las imágenes de la noche anterior, de cómo habían compartido ese momento en la cama, hicieron que John sonriera.

 

—La mayoría de la gente considera eso más allá de la amistad —explicó.

 

Sherlock terminó de girarse hacia él y lo miró a los ojos.

 

—No confío en el juicio de la mayoría de la gente. La mayoría de la gente es estúpida.

 

John tuvo que reírse ante eso.

 

—El punto es que tu preocupación por Lestrade está bien.

 

—No estoy preocupado por él —objetó—. Estará perfectamente bien. Sus lesiones no fueron mortales y los doctores hicieron un trabajo decente. Las secuelas serán mínimas y su vida continuará de manera funcional.

 

John suspiró, cansado.

 

—Nunca lo vas a hacer fácil, ¿verdad?

 

El _din_ del elevador al abrirse en la planta baja interrumpió la conversación.

 

~o0000o~

 

No regresaron al hotel. Fueron directamente a la central de trenes.

 

—¿Edimburgo?

 

—Hacia allá huyó nuestro querido tirador —dijo Sherlock—. Ya no es un peligro para Lestrade, ya que decidió correr y no actuar, pero es el único que quizás pueda ayudarnos a encontrar a… nuestro hombre.

 

—Es molesto no tener un nombre, ¿no? —murmuró John—. Entonces iremos a Edimburgo a sacarle información —recapituló, con un suspiro.

 

Sherlock asintió.

 

Sin maletas ni estorbos… realmente sin nada más que las pocas libras que John había alcanzado a tomar del hotel, subir al tren fue rápido. Eligieron un compartimiento para ellos y Sherlock lo cerró. Algo le decía que ni siquiera el inspector de boletos molestaría el carro en el que iba un Holmes.

 

John, que había descansado (aunque mal) unas horas en la silla del hospital, estaba por pedirle a Sherlock que le explicara con manzanitas lo que había descubierto en su interrogatorio al hombre que había disparado a Lestrade; sin embargo, lo descubrió cerrando los ojos.

 

Con una sonrisa, ayudó a Sherlock a acomodarse en la banca, con la cabeza sobre su regazo. Era demasiado largo para el asiento y seguramente no dormiría muy bien, pero encontró satisfactoria la posición fetal y se quedó dormido. Eso era algo. Quizás venderían algo en el carro comedor y podría convencerlo de probar su primer bocado del día antes de llegar a Edimburgo.

 

De momento, era bueno disfrutar de un momento de paz, viendo el paisaje por la ventana mientras acariciaba las hebras rizadas de Sherlock. No le molestaba que fueran rojas de momento, pero extrañaba el negro tan potente de las originales.

 

~o0000o~

 

Ocuparon un pequeño hostal en las orillas de la ciudad que cuidaba una señora casi sorda que a John le recordó con nostalgia a la señora Hudson (quizá porque no los juzgó cuando pidieron una habitación con cama matrimonial para ambos). Fue fácil hacerse pasar por turistas. No tenían para pagar mucho más, no cuando Sherlock se había ido sin pedirle nada a Mycroft. Afortunadamente, John llevaba el dinero que siempre les ponía Anthea en la ropa y un poco que había tomado de la mesa de noche. De todas formas, si no les llevaban reservas pronto, no iban a pasar muy bien la semana. Eso si pasaban una semana ahí.

 

A Sherlock no parecía preocuparle ni el tiempo ni el dinero. Revisó la habitación, las cortinas y el clóset. Después, salió sin más. John, cansado por el viaje de casi cinco horas, se tiró en la cama. No tenía sueño, pero era un placer de dioses estirar la espalda después del día que había tenido.

 

Su estómago rugió, descontento por pasar casi veinticuatro horas con sólo un café. No había convencido a Sherlock de probar nada en el tren y no le había apetecido caminar él solo hasta el carro comedor. Había preferido quedarse mimando a Sherlock y, sí, debería sentir vergüenza, pero no se arrepentía.

 

Al poco rato, Sherlock volvió con un par de bolsas. De dónde había sacado dinero, dios sabría. Probablemente le había sacado la cartera a alguien o había robado una tarjeta de crédito de Mycroft. Nunca se sabía con él.

 

Una de las bolsas traía comida, lo que el estómago de John agradeció.

 

—¡Uju! —exclamó, cual adolescente, antes de ponerse a desenvolver la comida china.

 

Sherlock le sonrió vagamente. Luego procedió a sacar un gran mapa de otra bolsa, extenderlo por la pared y colgarlo con tachuelas.

 

Ya con un bocado en la boca, John preguntó:

 

—¿Para qué es eso?

 

—Tengo que memorizar las calles de Edimburgo.

 

John se tragó el _chop suey._

—¿En serio?, ¿ _todas_?

 

—Sí.

 

—Guau.

 

—Él es nativo de esta ciudad, tiene esa ventaja sobre mí. No por mucho.

 

—¿No por _mucho_? —preguntó John, contrariado—. Sherlock, ¿cuánto tiempo te va a tomar aprender ese mapa?

 

—Lo tendré memorizado sin errores para mañana.

 

John casi escupe.

 

—¿ _Mañana_?

 

—Londres me tomó menos tiempo, pero había pasado mi niñez recorriendo sus calles.

 

—¿Niñez? ¿Qué edad tenías cuando te aprendiste un mapa de Londres?

 

Sherlock por fin despegó la mirada del mapa y la dirigió hacia John. Tenía esa expresión de “no sé qué rayos te está escandalizando tanto”.

 

—Alrededor de once años.

 

John se rió una vez.

 

—¿Eso ya no lo consideras tu niñez?

 

Sherlock alzó la nariz.

 

—Fui maduro para mi edad.

 

John se rió _más_.

 

—Sherlock, todavía ahora tienes la madurez de un niño de once años, permíteme dudar de tus juicios acerca de tu infancia.

 

—Como me dice la gente usualmente a mí, John —respondió, muy serio—, vete al carajo.

 

~o0000o~

 

Después de comer, y sin novelas de misterio que lo entretuvieran mientras Sherlock miraba fijamente un mapa, John decidió explorar el hostal. La amable dueña le recordó todavía más a la señora Hudson cuando lo invitó a ver la televisión con ella. A pesar del volumen que la señora necesitaba para escuchar, John se divirtió compartiendo un té y hablando de trivialidades con alguien que no sabía que técnicamente él estaba muerto.

 

La señora lo mandó de vuelta a la habitación con un pastelito y dos tazas de té “para usted y para su hombre”. John enrojeció. De alguna manera, en su retorcido cerebro, era más perturbador que una señora mayor desconocida supiera de su relación que el propio hermano de Sherlock. Y eso que Mycroft era muy perturbador por sí mismo, sin hacer más méritos.

 

Cuando John entró en la habitación, Sherlock estaba frente al mapa con los ojos cerrados, recorriendo las calles con los dedos sin salir de las líneas marcadas. Impresionante. También estaba el hecho de que le recordó a John las trayectorias que esos dedos habían dibujado en su cuerpo la noche anterior.

 

—Ejem —llamó—. La señora Reynolds se preocupó porque le dije que la compañía aérea había perdido nuestro equipaje y lo mandaría después, así que nos regaló dos cepillos de dientes totalmente nuevos. Sé que no me estás escuchando, pero ya entiendo por qué te gusta eso de hablar cuando no estoy. Es bueno saber que, por una vez, nadie te llevará la contraria.

 

Sherlock abrió un ojo.

 

—De hecho, sí te estoy escuchando.

 

John se rió.

 

—Bien. ¿Pastelillo y té mientras me explicas de qué rayos va todo esto?

 

~o0000o~

 

John comió pastelillos y bebió té y a ratos obligó a Sherlock a dar mordiscos a la comida, pero Sherlock no le explicó la situación mientras lo hacían. Más bien le enseñó cómo estaba memorizando el mapa de Edimburgo, dividiéndolo en cuadrantes y comparándolo con el diseño de calles en Londres.

 

Aunque John pensó que para una persona normal resultaría imposible lograr lo que Sherlock, él le demostró que estaba en un error. Quizás requeriría más tiempo, pero no era imposible. Luego de compartir su técnica, le cubrió los ojos y lo hizo trazar con los dedos lo que recordaba. Cuando le destapó los ojos, John pudo comprobar que recordaba más de lo que había esperado.

 

—No tan desastroso como se esperaría de un novato —murmuró Sherlock.

 

—Al menos esta técnica para “expandir mi visión” no involucró darme vueltas hasta marearme —susurró John—. Y siempre me quedará el GPS del celular, ¿sabes?

 

Sherlock rodó los ojos.

 

—Intenta eso en una persecución y ya veremos cómo te va.

 

John se sentó en la cama. Sherlock permaneció de pie, recorriendo el mapa con los ojos.

 

—¿Ahora sí vas a contarme?

 

—¿Mhm? —fue la respuesta.

 

John suspiró.

 

—Nuestro segundo tirador huyó a Edimburgo. No sé por qué, pero sospecho que nosotros también. A pesar de que su tirador estaba huyendo a otra ciudad, Lestrade salió herido. Dedujiste que pasaría, mas no a manos de quién. Hasta ahora habías aceptado la ayuda de Mycroft, pero te hizo ese comentario sobre tus malas deducciones y de pronto estamos en la mitad de Edimburgo sin suficiente dinero para pasar una semana o regresar a Londres. No soy un gran deductor, Sherlock, pero aquí hay algo que necesitas explicarme.

 

Sherlock se sentó a su lado en la cama, con la cabeza agachada, y lo miró hacia arriba como cachorro regañado. John quiso creer que estaba actuando, pero realmente con Sherlock nunca se sabía.

 

—El… hombre de Moriarty —dijo, como si le supiera a ácido el alias— probablemente supo de la desaparición del tirador de Lestrade mucho antes que nosotros. Así que llamó a alguien más para completar el trabajo.

 

—¿Contrató a alguien más?

 

Sherlock se tensó.

 

— _Convenció_ a alguien más.

 

John se inclinó hacia él, interesado.

 

—¿De qué lo convenció?

 

Sherlock respiró profundamente.

 

—¿Recuerdas los hombres extraños que estaban en la calle Baker? ¿Los que nos… me seguían, antes de la muerte?

 

—Por supuesto que los recuerdo, ¿cómo no lo voy a hacer? Mycroft me pidió que te cuidara, pero contigo…

 

Sherlock lo mandó callar con un gesto de la mano.

 

—Eso no es lo relevante.

 

—¿Había _asesinos_ por toda la calle Baker y eso no te parece relevante?

 

Esta vez, se ganó un suspiro.

 

—Comencemos de cero. Moriarty abrió las tres locaciones más seguras de Gran Bretaña. ¿Hasta ahí es comprensible?

 

John rodó los ojos.

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Cómo lo hizo? —John abrió la boca, pero Sherlock lo mandó callar de nuevo—. Esa es la pregunta que se hicieron todos, incluyendo personas muy peligrosas.

 

—Su red criminal —completó John.

 

—Les dijo que yo tenía el código para abrir todas las puertas.

 

—Venían por ti.

 

—Esa parte también se solucionó con mi muerte. Si yo estoy muerto, el código está muerto conmigo. A menos que…

 

—¿Le hayas dejado el código a alguien más?

 

—La opción más viable: tú.

 

—Opción número dos: Lestrade.

 

Shrerlock asintió.

 

—Pero el código no existe, ¿o sí? —susurró John.

 

—Pero eso no lo saben. Lo único que sabía Al Backthar era que si llegaba a Lestrade, llegaría al código que le abriría las puertas del mundo.

 

—Literalmente.

 

—Nunca hablo metafóricamente —reprochó Sherlock.

 

—Ok, bien… —resumió John, sobándose con frustración la barba de unos días—. Entonces, el hombre de Moriarty mandó a uno de sus hombres a morir solo, sabiendo que… _sabíamos_ de él. Y mandó a uno no muy bueno, ¿qué fue eso?

 

—Una advertencia. Sé que estás vivo: búscame y enviaré a la red completa por ti y por los tuyos.

 

John tragó.

 

—Colgó la espada de Damocles sobre nuestras cabezas. Eso sí que es una advertencia —dijo por fin, tras un silbido—. Sin embargo, no explica por qué no lo ha hecho, por qué no ha mandado a toda su red por nosotros, si tiene el poder y sabe que estamos vivos.

 

Sherlock unió las palmas de sus manos con los dedos extendidos y se las llevó a la nariz antes de explicar.

 

—Al parecer, nos encontramos en un equilibrio delicado.

 

—¿O sea…?

 

—Él sabe que estamos vivos; si le hacemos algo puede enviar a la red tras nosotros. Nosotros sabemos que Moriarty está muerto, si lo decimos, la red puede deshacerse por completo. Él es el hombre de Moriarty, pero no es Moriarty. Cabe la posibilidad de que no lo obedezcan, sobre todo si se enteran de que el código no existía.

 

—Pero no sería muy fácil convencer a no sé cuántos criminales de que el código con el que sueñan no existe, no cuando Moriarty logró ponerse… la _corona._ Y no te digo ya de convencerlos de que dejen de seguir al que naturalmente sería su líder…

 

—Nuestra ventaja será mostrarles que está ocultándoles información, como la misma muerte de Moriarty, para manipularlos. Seguramente hay facciones que buscarán el poder de todo lo que operaba Moriarty. Será fácil acabar con ellos si están divididos y no unidos entorno a este hombre.

 

—Pero si sabía que se exponía a perder la confianza de sus subordinados, ¿para qué les ocultó la muerte de Moriarty? Podría simplemente haber tomado el poder, le correspondía. Podría haber acabado con nosotros hace semanas.

 

A Sherlock le brillaron los ojos.

 

—Y esa es, mi querido John, la pregunta correcta: ¿por qué estamos en esta especie de tregua? Es un hombre brillante, podría intentar romper el equilibrio en cualquier momento, ¿por qué no lo hace? Me muero por resolver ese misterio.

 

John se rió.

 

—Sólo tú, Sherlock, en esta situación… sólo tú.

 

Sherlock lo miró de soslayo y le sonrió.

 

~o0000o~

 

A pesar de las protestas de John, Sherlock se perdió en la noche de Edimburgo bajo la premisa de que debía “experimentar empíricamente lo que había memorizado del mapa”. Si bien John se había quedado preocupado, había obtenido por lo menos la promesa del detective de enviar un mensaje cada una o dos horas avisándole de su locación (si bien con la condición de dejar que Sherlock usara los cuadrantes que había trazado en su mapa).

 

—No vas a dormir bien —había discutido Sherlock.

 

—Dormiré peor si no sé dónde estás —había sido la respuesta de John.

 

Así, John pudo disfrutar de una noche en una cama sólo para él interrumpida sólo por las vibraciones periódicas del teléfono bajo su almohada. No había sido la mejor noche de su vida, pero tampoco había muerto de la preocupación en medio del insomnio.

 

Llegada la mañana, la señora Reynolds tocó a su puerta.

 

—BUENOS DÍAS, RAYITO DE SOL —saludó la anciana a todo pulmón.

 

John, que había dormido con la ropa puesta, se sintió algo avergonzado de recibirla mal vestido y mal peinado.

 

—Buenos días señora Reynolds.

 

—LLEGÓ SU EQUIPAJE A PRIMERA HORA.

 

John se aguantó las ganas de taparse una oreja para evitar que la señora le hiciera resonar los tímpanos. Ahí acababa la comparación que había hecho con la señora Hudson. Prefería mil veces a la señora Hudson diciéndoles que no era su ama de llaves y que le dolía la cadera. Mil veces. Aun así le sonrió a la anciana.

 

—GRACIAS, SEÑORA REYNOLDS.

 

Sólo después de recibir la caja se dio cuenta el error que muy probablemente había cometido. En realidad, no había equipaje que entregar porque ellos no habían perdido nada. _Podría ser una bomba_ , pensó, despavorido. Podría estar a punto de volar en mil pedazos junto con el hostal. Su corazón se aceleró y casi se le sale del cuerpo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

 

—OH DIOS…

 

—¿Qué?

 

Sherlock lo observo, con un gesto curioso. Ya después John discutiría con él sobre su forma de anunciarse.

 

—Llegó eso, ¿es una bomba? —preguntó a toda prisa.

 

El detective lanzó una mirada de dos segundos a la caja y desdeñó la idea.

 

—Es de Anthea.

 

—Bendito dios —murmuró John.

 

Fue hasta la caja, la abrió y lo primero que sacó fue una caja más pequeña. También abrió ésta y se sorprendió gratamente.

 

—¡Oh, por dios, el gato! —exclamó, sonriente.

 

¡Mycroft les había enviado el maldito gato hasta Edimburgo! La carcajada le salió del fondo del alma. Hubiera jurado que Mycroft no se tomaría su petición en serio.

 

Sherlock gruñó y exploró el resto de los contenidos de la caja. Lo que se tradujo en que los esparció por la pequeña habitación sin ton ni son.

 

—¡Ey! —reclamó John—. ¿Qué haces?

 

—Ropa, ropa, ropa. No hay laboratorio, cigarros, tablet, dinero o algo _útil_ en todo esto, John, así es imposible —reclamó, con su típico tono de berrinche.

 

—Pues no sé tú —le respondió John— pero yo creo que es muy útil tener ropa para ponerme después de un baño que, por cierto, voy a tomar justo ahora.

 

Sherlock gruñó.

 

—Inútil, inútil, inútil —murmuraba desde su rincón.

 

John suspiró y sacó al gato de su caja. Justo debajo encontró algo que quizás Sherlock sí hubiera clasificado como útil, pero también entendió el mensaje de Mycroft: esto es para ti. Un arma nueva. Dejó el gato en la caja, cubriendo el arma, y empezó a recoger algo de su ropa del piso.

 

—Y en diez minutos, también podrás tomar un baño tú.

 

—Aburrido.

 

~o0000o~

 

Esa noche tuvieron otro rato de tranquilidad. Sherlock por fin aceptó darse un baño y al regreso dejó que John secara su cabello en silencio. Era extraño: John jamás lo había hecho por otra persona. Y más extraño era ver el producto químico deslavándose sobre la toalla, manchándola de rojo. Quizás era mezquino, pero una de las razones primordiales por las que John quería que todo aquello acabara era para ver a Sherlock en su tono natural, con los trajes que portaba como pavorreal y lanzando deducciones a diestra y siniestra frente a Scotland Yard. Su Sherlock, el de siempre.

 

De momento, era genial tener momentos como ese, aprender actos cotidianos a su lado, aunque fuera en esas circunstancias.

 

—Odio este cabello —murmuró Sherlock, tirado sobre la cama con la cabeza sobre el regazo de John.

 

—Yo también odio mi cabello, si te sirve.

 

—El tuyo no está mal. Pero me alegra que hayas olvidado usar ese estúpido bigote que sugirieron que usaras.

 

John se rió bajito.

 

—Ese olvido tampoco fue accidental, ¿eh? Aunque los lentes no me molestaban.

 

—Ni a mí. Anthea los mandó. Están por ahí —señaló con la mano el desastre que había creado en la habitación.

 

John rodó los ojos.

 

—Los buscaré. De todos modos, no sé por qué pero en Edimburgo me siento mucho más oculto que en Londres, ¿me entiendes?

 

—Menos gente nos conocía antes del salto. La mayoría habrá tenido el primer contacto con nuestros rostros por medio de las fotografías de los diarios, así que existiría esa disparidad. Aunado a eso, si nos vieran en la calle, al no estar su consciencia preparada para ver gente muerta, nos ignorarían.

 

—Sí, justo eso pensaba —susurró John, con cierta ironía.

 

~o0000o~

 

Más tarde y a pesar de más protestas, Sherlock volvió a salir por la noche. El día siguiente fue todavía más tranquilo. Pudieron salir a comer en un pequeño pub: papas y pescado. John lo disfrutó mucho y Sherlock no se quejó tanto.

 

El resto de la tarde, Sherlock aprovechó para guiar a John por las calles que el doctor había medio memorizado y que el detective ya conocía como la palma de su mano.

 

—Hospital, ¿vuelta a la izquierda o vuelta a la derecha? —preguntó Sherlock en una esquina, como parte de su _quiz_ sobre calles de Edimburgo.

 

—¿Derecha?

 

—¿En serio, John? Has tenido ese mapa en la pared por cuántas horas y todavía no puedes…

 

John lo interrumpió con un suspiro cansado.

 

—Bueno, yo soy más de aprender haciendo que viendo. Si me das vueltas por aquí un rato, aprenderé.

 

—Eso espero —refunfuñó Sherlock, muy indignado.

 

En fin, que para su primera “cita” en el exterior, todo fue tan sherlockiano como se hubiera esperado.

 

~o0000o~

 

Haber comido afuera tenía sus desventajas, sobre todo cuando Mycroft parecía saber que Sherlock tenía el orgullo herido y no les mandaba dinero. John temía tener que buscar trabajo en Edimburgo, sin papeles ni nada, para poder seguirlos manteniendo mientras Sherlock encontraba al segundo hombre, que por lo visto eso podía tomarle una eternidad.

 

Por supuesto, a ojos de John no había avance alguno y Sherlock no explicaba nada.

 

En resumen, una de las desventajas era que tenían el dinero justo para sobrevivir y había gastos que no podían cubrir. Como cierto gasto que le pasó por la mente a John cuando pasaron frente a una tienda de productos generales. Sí, podían estar en una situación… especial, pero John era un hombre y tenía sus necesidades. Y moría por comprar condones. Quizás también lubricante. Sus fantasías tenían mucho material que querían sacar hacia un plano más físico.

 

Lamentablemente, sin mucho dinero, había que improvisar.

 

Al llegar al hostal, John saludó por ambos a la señora Reynolds. Y es que Sherlock podía querer mucho a la señora Hudson, pero ése era un caso especial: la señora Hudson le había pedido que mandara a su esposo a la pena capital y después no lo había corrido del apartamento de la calle Baker ni por los disparos ni por las cabezas humanas ni por las _explosiones_. Ahí había una conexión que seguramente era difícil de formar para Sherlock. Imposible, al parecer, con la señora Reynolds, a quien ignoraba como al resto del planeta.

 

Después de saludar, John se bañó a toda prisa y logró convencer a Sherlock de que sí, otro baño justo en ese momento era lo mejor tras haber caminado sin parar por la ciudad. Y sí, después del baño cenarían, quisiera o no.

 

Lo planeó con el mayor cuidado que podía, dadas las condiciones. No podía llevar a Sherlock a cenar, ni preparar una cena más o menos decente en la cocina comunitaria, así que tenía que conformarse con la comida que proporcionaba el lugar. Sólo intentó mejorar un poco la presentación y llevarla a la cama. Puso los platos y vasos sobre una toalla, a falta de mantel.

 

Sherlock alzó una ceja al verlo vestido con uno de los dos pantalones formales que Mycroft había mandado y una camisa marrón. Sherlock hizo el amago de sacarse la bata de baño para vestirse, pero John lo detuvo.

 

—Quédate así, estarás más cómodo.

 

Sherlock no le dio la razón, pero tampoco insistió en cambiarse.

 

Cenaron sobre la cama, con el ruido de la televisión comunitaria a todo volumen desde la sala. A ratos John escuchaba alguna cosa en ésta que lo hacía reír. A ratos Sherlock lo miraba y se reía sin razón aparente.

 

Cenaron en silencio, pero no incómodos.

 

~o0000o~

 

John recogió los platos, aunque no le quedó otra opción que dejarlos en el piso de la habitación, de donde juraba que luego iba a recoger el desastre que había dejado Sherlock. No justo en ese momento, claro.

 

—¿Sherlock? —llamó.

 

El detective lo miró con ojos que decían que sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

 

—¿Sí? —preguntó, al mismo tiempo que se hizo para atrás en la cama y se acostó con la bata semiabierta, revelando mucho.

 

John se aclaró la garganta, no sin antes babear un rato mentalmente sobre el cuerpo de Sherlock en bata de baño.

 

—Estoy a punto de hacer algo que probablemente consideres incómodo y necesito tu permiso.

 

Sherlock se rió.

 

—Tienes mi permiso.

 

John lo miró a los ojos.

 

—Hablo en serio —dijo, justo después de tragar saliva—. Tú… lo que hicimos la otra noche, tu manera de…

 

No podía expresarlo con palabras. Así que optó por tomar a Sherlock por la mejilla, cerrar los ojos y besarlo. Cuando se separó, ya tenía las palabras un poco más claras.

 

—Quiero mostrarte mi manera.

 

—Sí —fue lo único que respondió Sherlock, en un susurro.

 

Comenzar fue un poco —bastante— vergonzoso para él. Y ni siquiera era el típico encontronazo con su parte heterosexual, no. Era que, comparado con Sherlock, John se consideraba un hombre hipersexualizado que probablemente estaba quitando todo el valor que Sherlock le había puesto al acto. Estaba muy nervioso.

 

 _Relájate_ , pensó. _Es Sherlock Holmes._ Eso lo hizo preocuparse más por su desempeño. _Bien, pero es Sherlock, han hecho muchas cosas juntos, esto es lo de menos._

Sherlock acomodó la cabeza sobre las almohadas y estiró las piernas. John suspiró profundamente. _Esperemos no arruinarlo_ , fue su último pensamiento antes de lanzarse de cabeza, metafóricamente.

 

Comenzó por besarlo con tranquilidad, mientras su mano jugaba con la bata de baño hasta lograr desatarla. Cuando acarició su pierna, notó cómo los vellos de ésta se erizaban. Eso lo hizo soltar un suspiro. Sherlock lo deseaba tanto como él; se sintió seguro. Separó sus bocas y se dirigió al pecho, donde chupó los pezones con curiosidad antes de morder más abajo.

 

El pecho, pálido y todavía con olor a baño, subía y bajaba mientras John hacía de las suyas, acariciándolo mientras bajaba más y más la cabeza. Finalmente llegó a su destino, quitó la bata de la entrepierna y respiró profundamente la esencia del vapor, el jabón y Sherlock.

 

Con el primer beso sobre su pene, Sherlock se tensó y dejó de respirar por unos segundos. John sonrió antes de besarlo de nuevo, una y otra vez antes de atreverse a sacar su lengua y comenzar a lamer: un poco arriba, donde el placer hizo que Sherlock sufriera escalofríos; un poco abajo, hacia los testículos que se sintieron cálidos y pesados sobre su lengua.

 

Eso provocó un gemido. Su corazón se aceleró.

 

Después su instinto tomó el control. No necesitaba más, simplemente que su boca se abriera y dejara entrar a Sherlock, centímetro por centímetro mientras no estaba del todo erecto. Conforme lo estuvo, dejó ir la base y se concentró en subir y bajar por la punta.

 

Con las manos en cada lado de la cadera de Sherlock, era fácil aprender qué cosas le gustaban. Cuando realmente le entusiasmaba algo, sus caderas subían, temblaban y John tenía que pararlas antes de que lo ahogaran. A veces Sherlock se lograba controlar solo y estaba en calma y John lo dejaba así unos momentos antes de atacar nuevamente.

 

Sherlock respondía tan bien a sus atenciones que era imposible para John no meterse totalmente en el momento. No sabía cuánto iba a disfrutar gemir alrededor de ese miembro mientras él simplemente se frotaba contra la cama. Cuánto placer le iba a causar pasar su lengua justo por la abertura del pene de Sherlock y hacer que éste casi gritara. Cuánta euforia le iba a provocar estar entre las piernas de Sherlock cuando éste perdiera el control totalmente entre jadeos y jadeos mientras John lo masturbaba finalmente, hasta hacerlo terminar sobre su vientre.

 

—Ah… —jadeó Sherlock.

 

John se dejó caer sobre su pecho y sonrió.

 

—No hay que decir nada.

 

Sherlock acarició su cabello.

 

~o0000o~

 

Tuvieron que pasar dos días más para que algo interesante pasara. Sherlock seguía desapareciendo y, en los ratos que pasaba con John, o hacía berrinches de aburrimiento o buscaba sus besos con un hambre que lo dejaba mareado.

 

Esa mañana, Sherlock llegó justo a tiempo para encontrar a John con una taza de café, tirado en la cama leyendo los periódicos locales.

 

—Quizás te interesará saber que la “demolición programada” de una bodega en las afueras de Londres mereció una pequeña mención varios días después de ocurrida —murmuró John, sin levantar la cabeza del periódico.

 

Sherlock se tiró en la cama bocabajo, a su lado.

 

—Aburrido —murmuró con la boca contra las sábanas.

 

—Bueno, ¿qué tal esto? El Coronel retirado Sebastian Moran ha presentado su último libro, un análisis sobre el estado de violencia de bla, bla, bla… oriente, ¿a quién le interesaría leer a un viejo militar retirado?

 

—Está la gente que lee tu blog —volvió a murmurar Sherlock.

 

John le dio un codazo y tiró el periódico para concentrarse en darle pelea a Sherlock.

 

—Hay como mil cosas mal con esa respuesta. Primero, ya nadie debe leer mi blog, porque _estoy muerto_. Segundo, no lo leían porque yo fuera un militar retirado, sino porque hablaba sobre ti y  los casos, y eso les resultaba interesante. Y tercero, no soy _tan_ viejo.

 

Sherlock se carcajeó, sin moverse ni un ápice de su lugar.

 

—Si decir eso te hace sentir bien…

 

John se le tiró encima y lo aplastó para callarlo.

 

~o0000o~

 

Ya había oscurecido cuando la señora Reynolds soltó un grito desde la puerta de entrada. La mayoría de los huéspedes se precipitaron hacia el pórtico; Sherlock se asomó por la ventana y miró a John de forma seria.

 

—Es para nosotros.

 

Antes de salir tras él, John levantó al gato saludador y tomó el arma antes de dejarlo en su lugar.

 

—¡ …llamaré a la policía! —gritó una de las inquilinas del hostal, mientras abrazaba a la pobre señora Reynolds, quien estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico.

 

Sherlock pasó a todos de largo y se dirigió a la figura sucia y mojada que se bamboleaba en el umbral.

 

—¿Bien?

 

El vagabundo que estaba ahí, obviamente borracho hasta los huesos, miró a Sherlock y extendió la mano. Sherlock puso un billete de 50 libras ahí y a John casi le da un ataque. Toda la semana contando cada centavo para que…

 

—¿Dónde?

 

—Campbell Road, cerca de Rosebum Park —respondió el mendigo con una sonrisa sin dientes escalofriante.

 

Para cuando terminó de decirlo, Sherlock ya estaba dando zancadas hacia la calle. John miró a los huéspedes del hostal y se disculpó con una sonrisa que esperaba no fuera tan agria como él la si ntió. Nuevamente, corrió tras Sherlock.

 

—¿Qué fue eso? —le preguntó cuando logró alcanzarlo

 

—Ampliación de redes.

 

—¿Ahora sobornas a los mendigos de Edimburgo? —dijo John, fingiendo molestia—. Claro, por supuesto, no esperaba menos de ti —agregó con orgullo.

 

Sherlock le sonrió.

 

~o0000o~

 

El taxi los dejó en el parque Rosbum y de ahí caminaron unas calles.

 

—Paradas de autobús, ¿izquierda o derecha?

 

John miró a su alrededor e intentó visualizarse en el mapa que había revisado.

 

—¿Izquierda?

 

Sherlock sonrió ligeramente, en silencio.

 

—¿El río?

 

John señaló hacia atrás.

 

—¿Club de golf?

 

—¿Es en serio, Sherlock? —gruñó John.

 

Sherlock rodó los ojos.

 

—Podría ser útil.

 

Caminaron por un rato, juntos, Sherlock deduciendo en voz baja quiénes eran los habitantes de cada casa de acuerdo con los detalles del jardín, los autos y hasta las cortinas que se entreveían por las ventanas. John iba algo tenso a su lado, con los hombros arriba, dispuesto a sacar la pistola y disparar a quien se le pusiera enfrente.

 

De pronto, Sherlock se detuvo frente a una casa que tenía sólo la luz del jardín encendida. El resto estaba en penumbra, incluyendo un estrecho pasillo entre ésta y la casa vecina que daba hacia la calle trasera.

 

—Ésta.

 

John asintió y se llevó la mano al arma.

 

—Ve por atrás, yo iré por delante —ordenó Sherlock.

 

Un escalofrío atravesó a John y lo hizo sujetar la muñeca del otro.

 

—Vamos juntos.

 

—Hay dos rutas de escape, John —reclamó Sherlock—: una delante y una detrás. Si ambos vamos por una, podrá huir por la otra. Es lógica básica.

 

Y por supuesto, argumentar en contra de la lógica de Sherlock por meros “instintos” y “presentimientos” no iba a servir de nada.  Al verlo dudar, Sherlock lo tomó por las mejillas y lo besó de forma rápida, casi brusca.

 

—Estaremos bien —le susurró—. Sabes qué hacer.

 

John iría por la calle de atrás y Sherlock por la entrada principal. Una vez que avanzara, el teléfono de John vibraría en su bolsillo con un mensaje en blanco: la señal para acercarse y defender la retaguardia. En teoría era simple.

 

John iba caminando a toda prisa hacia su puesto de vigilancia cuando el mensaje de Sherlock llegó.

 

—Mierda —murmuró.

 

Sherlock siempre era muy desesperado y el tiempo marchaba más rápido para él. Por supuesto, John no había podido llegar. Corrió para alcanzarlo. De la nada, una mujer con un carrito de bebé se apareció en la acera, proveniente de alguna casa. John chocó contra ella y, aunque hubiera esperado hacerle daño, fue ella la que lo lanzó al piso. El bebé comenzó a llorar. Ella se dio vuelta y lo alzó en sus brazos, abrazándose a él con fuerza.

 

John se levantó y la miró con vergüenza.

 

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —exclamó.

 

Al ver que la mujer no respondía y le daba la espalda, John no esperó más: se dio la vuelta y se lanzó corriendo hacia Sherlock. Cuando llegó, la luz de una habitación superior estaba encendida y se escuchaban ruidos de pelea.

 

—Mierda.

 

Haciendo gala de toda su habilidad, montó hacia la ventana del segundo piso por un tubo que rodeaba la casa, sin tiempo para las escaleras. Cuando entró por la ventana, alcanzó a ver la sombra de un hombre empujar a Sherlock en el pasillo y entrar a la otra habitación. Mientras John corría, escuchó golpes y cuando entró en la habitación vio a Sherlock saltar por la ventana.

 

—¡Caraj…!

 

Al asomarse por la ventana el hombre huía a toda velocidad y Sherlock corría tras él. Saltaron un vehículo, cruzaron el patio de la propiedad y llegaron a la calle.

 

John recuperó el aliento que había perdido al ver a Sherlock saltar. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que no podía dejarlo solo. Esta vez sí fue hacia las escaleras y bajó corriendo. Justo cuando estaba por dar un paso hacia la calle, tropezó con algo en la puerta: unas llaves.

 

Alzó la vista y se encontró nuevamente con el auto que había visto desde el piso de arriba. No podía ser una coincidencia: Sherlock había dejado eso para él.

 

—Eres un puto genio —susurró, con el corazón palpitando en su garganta.

 

Subió al auto, lo encendió a toda prisa y prendió las luces. Sin esperar a reconocer el territorio, se lanzó hacia la calle por la que había visto huir a Sherlock y al hombre de Lestrade. _No pueden haber avanzado mucho,_ pensó con urgencia. _No pueden…_ Sin embargo, por más que aceleró, con la mirada aguzada para encontrar pistas de Sherlock, no vio nada.

 

—¡Mierda! —repitió—. Sherlock, _Sherlock,_ ¿dónde estás?

 

Su corazón latía desbocado. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, urgiéndolo a encontrar a su detective. En la siguiente esquina paró el auto, salió de él y miró en todas direcciones, buscando una pista, un algo, lo que fuera que lo guiara hacia donde estaba Sherlock. ¿Sería posible que hubieran entrado a otra casa? ¿Cuál?, ¿para qué?

 

Entró en el auto de nuevo y giró a la derecha. Cuando no encontró nada, se echó en reversa, cambió de dirección y revisó del lado izquierdo. Nada. _Nada._ Si tuviera los ojos de Sherlock, si pudiera realmente _ver…_ Se había llevado las manos a las sienes, intentando pensar, cuando una vibración lo interrumpió.

 

_c4 sh_

 

Ese era todo el mensaje. Todo el maldito mensaje de Sherlock después de desaparecer en la caza de un asesino...  La mente de John estaba prácticamente bloqueada. Sólo podía pensar _Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock._ Para su fortuna, su dedo se resbaló hacia arriba y en la pantalla aparecieron los mensajes que Sherlock había enviado su primera noche en Edimburgo, para que John pudiera dormir. Cuadrantes. 

 

—Un puto genio—repitió, antes de pisar el acelerador hasta el fondo.

 

~o0000o~

 

C4 involucraba algunas calles por las que John pasó, intentando observar cualquier cosa sospechosa. No encontró nada, pero el miedo le decía que seguramente estaba pasando algo por alto. C4 también incluía una parte del río por la que cruzaba un puente. John detuvo el auto junto al puente y caminó por encima de él, buscando pistas. Una camioneta conducida por una mujer lo atravesó a toda velocidad, nada más. Pensó volver al auto pero algo lo detuvo y terminó de cruzar el puente. Entonces, apenas levemente por encima de los ruidos de la ciudad, escuchó un gemido de dolor.

 

Apretó la pistola en su bolsillo y miró hacia abajo. Estaba oscuro, pero se escuchaban voces. Con mucho cuidado, bajó por un lado del puente para intentar observar mejor de qué se trataba.

 

Otro gemido de dolor.

 

—Así que, después de todo, sí estabas vivo.

 

El golpe de algo muy duro. Alguien cayendo al piso.

 

—Debí sospecharlo, ¿por qué Moriarty no dijo nada? Y toda esa gente… siguiéndome.

 

Más golpes. Quejidos.

 

—Supongo que por eso Moriarty no me dejó moverme de mi sitio. Ahora no estará contento. Aunque… si le entrego al estorbo… puede que me perdone la vida.

 

De pronto, una risa. _Sherlock._

 

—Eres un idiota —dijo su voz profunda.

 

—¿Quién es el idiota aquí? —respondió el otro, con la voz llena de malicia—. Yo te tengo, Sherlock Holmes. Te _tengo._ Puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera antes de entregarte. Puedo no entregarte. Puedo tenerte aquí para mi placer por cuanto tiempo quiera. ¿Qué tal suena eso?

 

—Eres un sádico —dijo Sherlock, pero no como acusación, simplemente como un hecho.

 

A John se le heló la sangre. Había una sombra erguida y controlada. Otra arrodillada sobre el lodo. No era difícil adivinar de quién se trataba cada una.

 

—Podría divertirme contigo por meses y meses, Sherlock. Romperte y repararte como mi juguete personal…

 

—Por eso te uniste a Moriarty, por la misma razón por la que estás en la policía. El dinero no te preocupa, te gusta hacer daño a quien sea posible y no tienes remordimientos.

 

El ruido de un movimiento brusco y un jadeo.  Los ojos de John, acostumbrados ahora a la luz vieron cómo el hombre dejaba caer un cilindro de metal que sonó pesado contra el piso; luego vio el destello de un vidrio contra el rostro de Sherlock, quien cayó al suelo totalmente. Apuntó.

 

—Me encantaría amarrarte el cuello con una cadena y arrastrarte por el piso hasta hacerte sangrar las rodillas.

 

—Eres lo que se llamaría un psicópata.

 

—¿Y qué? —respondió el hombre, por fin dirigiéndose a Sherlock, con la cabeza agachada pero el cuerpo bien erguido—. ¿Quieres que te aplauda por ser listo? Tu mente no te servirá de nada una vez que la haya quebrado, Holmes.

 

John disparó. Se escuchó un grito de dolor y el hombre se separó de Sherlock.

 

También se movió más rápido de lo que había esperado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había fallado el tiro y sólo le había dado en el antebrazo, era muy tarde: el hombre estaba demasiado cerca.

 

Lo tacleó y lo llevó al piso. John intentó aferrar el arma pero cuando el hombre fue por ella se dio cuenta de que lo mejor sería tirarla lejos y pelear por su vida cuerpo a cuerpo, para evitar que le dispararan. Así lo hizo. En cuanto la lanzó, comenzó a defenderse con ambas manos, dificultosamente. El hombre era pesado y más alto que él. Y el piso sobre el que rodaban era lodo puro, pesado y resbaloso que entorpecía a John pero no parecía molestar a su atacante.

 

Logró darle vuelta a la situación y aplastarlo por unos segundos, pero un rodillazo certero en el estómago lo arrojó hacia un lado y el hombre de nuevo tuvo ventaja, esta vez mucho mayor. Unas manos que parecieron enormes en esa situación lo agarraron por el cabello y hundieron su cabeza en la helada agua del río. Alcanzó a tomar un segundo de aire en el que supo que eso no podía acabar bien.

 

Luchó con brazos y piernas, intentando quitarse el peso del hombre de encima. Grande y entrenado para no dejarse vencer. Peligroso. Si lo ahogaba, Sherlock…

 

Logró sacar la nariz del agua, a duras penas, sólo para ser empujado de nuevo. Los dos segundos que estuvo en la superficie le permitieron ver lo que pensó que sería la última imagen: el hombre al que Sherlock había calificado de psicópata mirándolo con los ojos llenos de furia y muerte.

 

El ruido del agua tapó sus oídos de nuevo. Eso no le impidió escuchar una explosión. Las manos que lo ahogaban se aflojaron. John sacó la cabeza y aspiró con desespero. Entonces las manos volvieron con más fuerza, como si quisieran acabar de una vez por todas con su vida. Lógicamente, John sabía que tenía un par de minutos antes de quedar inconsciente por la falta de oxígeno, pero eso no ayudaba mucho cuando su instinto se volvía loco pidiendo auxilio con movimientos torpes.

 

Escuchó un grito y otra explosión; las manos que lo mataban se retiraron por completo. Mientras se levantaba, escuchó otra explosión. Y otra. Se arrodilló a la orilla del lago y comenzó a toser sin parar en un intento de su cuerpo para sacar el agua. Otra explosión.

 

Tras ésta, sólo escuchó el clic del arma vacía. Dejó de toser y sólo quedó temblando;  se limpió el rostro y las orejas de aquella agua asquerosa y alzó la vista. Encontró a Sherlock de pie, temblando como él y apretando el gatillo una y otra vez frente al cuerpo inerte que yacía en el lodo.

 

Como pudo, John se arrastró por el fango, se levantó y fue hasta él. Le quitó el arma de las manos y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Ambos siguieron temblando.

 

~o0000o~

 

John se concentró en las heridas de Sherlock. Estaba amoratado y cortado hasta más no poder. Sabía que a esas horas de la noche, y con las ropas llenas de lodo y sangre, ninguna farmacia lo recibiría, así que tendría que conformarse con lo que fuera que Mycroft hubiera enviado con la ropa y con lo que el hostal tuviera. Entraron en éste con Sherlock apoyado en su cuerpo (sospechaba de un tobillo, como mínimo, luxado).

 

Con la mayor cautela, para no despertar a los otros huéspedes, lo guió hasta la habitación y, sin encender la luz, lo sentó sobre la cama. Comenzó a examinar sus pómulos. Estaban hinchados, probablemente rotos…

 

—John… —advirtió Sherlock con la voz grave.

 

—Shhh, Sherlock...

 

Se inclinó y lo silenció con un beso corto. Todavía no terminaba de separarse cuando lo escuchó: el ruido de una silla contra el piso del otro lado de la habitación.

 

Cuando alzó la vista vio la sombra, sentada.

 

 

Fin de la segunda parte

Mayo-Junio 2013.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a los pocos que leen, a los que dejan kudos, a los menos que comentan y a las dos personas en el mundo que me animan a escribir :P. Nos vemos en dos semanas o dos semanas y media. ¡Ya viene Sherlock!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado lo suficiente como para dejarme un comentario. Si no, preguntas. Me encantan las preguntas. Las amo. También los kudos.
> 
> Este fic está completo y tendrá 3 capítulos. El próximo (y más largo) lo publicaré dentro de 2 viernes. 
> 
> :)


End file.
